A Kiss Not Told
by Phobia1
Summary: If someone raped you...Would you still love them? How can something so cruel be forgiven? Sequel to 'Goten Can Make It Better' GotenTrunks, VegetaGoku YaoiLemon Discontinued
1. PrologueHow it is now

Get ready! Here comes a whole new start for our beloved characters! Even if you don't know too much of the previously new characters from chapter twelve you will soon. Don't worry, I'll say it again: They are not perfect. Instead of doing an epilogue after my last chapter for the first part, I have decided to do a prologue. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from DBZ/GT do not belong to me. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to Lisa Stewart (my friend.) Saylor belongs to Amanda (penname on ff.net: chibi saiyan saylor. She is also my friend.) Symbols: '= thought, "= talking, *= action, A/N= Authors Note(s)  
  
Prologue  
  
Where we last left off, Hiyama was twelve years old and the lives and his friends and family members were changing rapidly. Hiyama still and to our knowledge will never have what it seems to be a 'normal' life. But it always helps when you have great friends to help you out through tough times. Being seventeen can be a drag. The last year of high school is approaching and college is not too far away.  
  
Hikaru, an ebony haired seductress with the tendency to be more klutzy than any thing else. She is a true friend who, to everyone else's knowledge, has a crush on Hiyama. But of coarse, he has no clue.  
  
Takanori happens to be his right hand man. He may not be the richest person in the world or come from the most loving home but he tries to make everyday worthwhile. In order to make his dreams come true and go to a top college, he has to work extremely hard because his family lacks something which we like to call currency. Sometimes being a brain has its downs, people like to walk over Nori a lot and he has the scars to prove it, but to his benefit, Hiyama always has his back.  
  
Getting back to Hiyama, not only does he have two married males for parents, but he also has two married males for grandparents. Awhile back he found out what really went on in a grocery store not too far away from his house. To his displeasure he heard it in full detail. But there was one good thing that resulted in the 'grocery store fling,' Hiyama's aunt, Pan.  
  
(A/N: Lemme explain myself! Pan is WAY too cool to be Videl's daughter! Sorry to all of you Videl fans. But poor Gohan is okay not let Pan belong to another Son? Who better than Goku?)  
  
Pan may be six years younger than Hiyama but she likes to point out that she is still his aunt whenever she can. So by this, Hiyama must drive her wherever she pleases when she visits. Don't get her wrong though, she does love her nephew very much as does he her. Having Vegeta as a dad can be hard but Pan makes the best of it and loves both her dads very much.  
  
Other than having Trunks and Pan as children.there was that other surprise.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta and Goku left the hospital with some much unexpected news. "So eight more months, Geta?" Goku asked his mate who was now in thought so did not hear him. He nudged Vegeta as they walked.  
  
"What? Oh.yes. Eight more months." Vegeta examined Goku's stomach and sighed. 'I hope he's ready for this 'labor' business.' They walked to the car which Vegeta had recently gotten for their transortational use.  
  
While driving, Goku's cell phone rang. It was pretty handy to keep in touch with everyone. Of course it didn't click right away in Goku's mind so he ignored the constant ringing. Vegeta doesn't have that sort of tolerance. He snatched the phone out of Goku's pocket. (A/N: Tell me if I should stop or continue my 'Phone Convo' things) Phone Convo- C=ChiChi, V= Vegeta  
  
V- Hello? C- Vegeta? V- What is it? I'm driving. C- Well, this message is for you anyway. V- Well? C- I think you should go and see Bulma. She needs to talk to you. That's all I can say. *hangs up*  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone and handed it to Goku. "Who was that?" he heard from Goku. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Who else calls you, Kakkarot?" He was hoping it was connecting in his lover's mind, though he showed no sign of such thing.  
  
"Uhm.ChiChi?" he answered unsure.  
  
"Yes, and she told me to go and talk to that woman.But she didn't say for what. We'll head over there now." He diverted his eyes back on the road. Moments after he felt a hand rubbing his thigh. "Not now." He commanded in a stern voice.  
  
"But you said we would when we got home! You're not keeping your promises! My mother warned me about men like you!" He cried.  
  
"First of all, we need to go to Capsule Corps.second of all, you don't know your mother, baka."  
  
"Well.If I did she would've warned me!" Goku huffed and faced the window.  
  
"You're driving me mad! Fine!" Vegeta pulled over into a foresty area and parked under a tree. Keeping the music on he turned it up a notch. "Are you going to do it or not? We don't have all day." He softly as he unzipped his tight fitting black jeans. He heard a sigh from Goku as he turned around.  
  
"If you don't want to you don't have to let me.I'll understand." Goku was really getting under his skin. He shook his head and kept reminding himself that he was carrying his child.  
  
"I want you to." He leaned over and swept his tongue against his love's lobe. He felt Goku shiver from his touch. His lips made their way down to Goku's fine lips that opened almost instantly when they touched. Goku's arms found themselves around Vegeta's muscular shoulders to press them closer together. His sly hands journeyed down Vegeta's curvy upper body to where his destination was. His large hands clutched Vegeta. Vegeta gasped as he did so.  
  
"Well.If you want me to." He leaned his lips over to Vegeta's ear and whispered these words, sultry dripping from each one moved his head downward towards the large bulge in Vegeta's pants. His hands caressed the now parted legs. His crafty fingers gripped the inside of the clothing and pulled them down slowly to reveal cobalt colored boxers with, what it seemed to be, white rabbits and snowflakes printed all over them. 'Snow Bunny.' he thought to himself as he remembered that as his little nick name for Vegeta. He placed his lips over the rounded part and seized it in his moist mouth. Vegeta groaned loudly and further urged Goku on. Goku thought it was enough teasing for now. He removed the silky boxers down to Vegeta's knees. Taking very slow strokes, he slid his tongue up and down the length that was hardening with every movement. He finally took it as a whole into his mouth and began to force it into his mouth.  
  
Vegeta was enjoying this but decided that maybe they should speed things up. His hand went through Goku's mass of black hair to massage his scalp as he pleasured him. He tried to speak but could not form words through his contentment. "Ka.Kakkarot." His lover paid no heed to this and continued to thrust Vegeta in and out of his mouth. "Please." Goku looked up at his with annoyance written on his face.and cumice dripping down his chin. "We need to.go. They're probably waiting for us." From that Goku just shrugged as he went back to his previous duties. Vegeta could stop the moan which escaped him as he felt Goku's soft and moist tongue apply pressure to his sweet spot. "Damn you.Baka, we need to go."  
  
"I'll finish when I finish." He took the tip of the extent and used it to catch the falling seed from his chin and then licked it up slowly. He growled as he was pushed away. "You said I could!"  
  
"I also said we had somewhere to go!" Vegeta began to pull up his pants and zip up his jeans when Goku placed his hand on his own. He watched as Goku moved closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He sited his lips onto Vegeta's and pulled him into a passionate kiss. (A/N: Don't kiss someone after they give you head unless you like your own brand!"  
  
Vegeta pulled away and finished closing up. Goku settled back into his chair as they headed out on the road again.  
  
Once they reached Capsule Corps. they knocked on the door. It was opened by Trunks, Vegeta's first child.  
  
"Hey dad! Goku! I guess you got the message.Come in. Mom's upstairs and Goku, you better stay with me." Vegeta restlessly went up the stairs as Goku took a seat next to Trunks on the couch.  
  
"Who was at the door Trunks?" was heard from the other side of a closed door. Vegeta cleared his throat and opened it. Bulma shrieked as she saw him. "I could have been naked you know!" Vegeta looked at his now rounded ex-wife.  
  
"Well you aren't so get over it. And how did you get so fat? And why am I even here? I have things to." he stopped as he saw tears pouring from Bulma's eyes. "What's.wrong?" he spoke softly and wrapped his arms around his ex-wife.  
  
"I'm pregnant.With your baby."she chocked on the sobs that escaped her.  
  
In shock, Vegeta only held her tighter. "It's going to be okay.I wish you would have told me earlier.Now I have two children on the way." He parted with her only to see a confused face. "Kakkarot is pregnant as well. We just came back from the hospital." Bulma nodded as she sat on the bed. Vegeta took a distant seat on the bed as well. "I can manage both. It's your choice if you want me to father it or not.Though no child should go without one."  
  
"I want you to be apart of this baby's life too, Vegeta. So.how long does Goku have?"  
  
"Eight months."  
  
"I have about six." Bulma rested her slender hand on her stomach and rubbed it in slow circles. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He watched the circle she was forming with her hands and listened carefully to her.  
  
"Gender-wise." She clarified as she watched him go into thought.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Well.I wouldn't mind a girl." Bulma directed to her stomach.  
  
"I'm fine with that.Now.I must be going.You can.erm.call me if you want to." Vegeta was uneasy about the whole thing but gave Bulma a slight hug.  
  
"Okay. Talk to you later."  
  
~Time Passed On. Vegeta attended both deliveries. One for Bulma and one for Goku.~  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That is how Hiyama's Aunt Bra was discovered. She didn't pull fast ones on him like her half sister, Pan. She often just enjoyed his company and liked to hang around his house for the fun of it. Bra was like a teenage Bulma with longer hair and a better fashion sense.Which makes her constantly prone to dragging his tomboy-like Aunt Pan to the mall with her mom all the time.  
  
Pan and Bra get along fine. They are more like best friends rather than sisters, although they do have their fights. And as demi saiyans, those fights could turn out disastrous. Bra lives at Capsule Corps with her mom and gets long visits from their dad. Pan on the other hand, lives where ever they need to go next. Yes, an army brat. After both Goku's and Vegeta's divorced were over with and they wedded, they needed a source of money. One thing led to the next and BOOM.Vegeta's in the army.  
  
Pan enjoys moving from place to place, making new friends and going around the world. But she can't help the relief she feels whenever they get stationed back home.  
  
As for Goten and Trunks.Just before Hiyama began high school, Trunks thought that it was time for them to buy a house. So it was out with the old apartment and in to their cozy new home. A little after that, Trunks assured Goten then he could handle them both financially, no further urging was needed for Goten to quit his long hours down at the animal clinic.  
  
Goten has taken over Trunks's former spot in the 'mom' inner circle which now had four members including himself. There was his mom, Bulma and now, his dad. Strange but true. He also has the duty of babysitting his younger sister, Pan and his step sister, Bra. He prefers to keep away from them, due to their knack of blaming things on him.and Bra's constant referral to him as 'Sexy,' but that's another story.  
  
Trunks has now been the official President of Capsule Corps for a couple of years now and has everything down packed. Instead of his job tearing him and Goten apart, it has actually brought them closer ever since they got married.He can still recall that day.  
  
*Flashback* (Hiyama was six years old at the time)  
  
Satan City Park  
  
Trunks fumbled with his tie and began to smooth down his tuxedo. He hastily brought a comb through his hair as he looked in the mirror that was placed in the tent where he currently was stationed in until the wedding began. He turned around as he heard someone come in. He smiled as he watched Goku approach him with a couple of pastries in his hand and crumbs across his face. "Goku, what brings you here?"  
  
Goku swallowed his food and wiped crumbs from his face and suit. "I just came to see the groom.well.erm.the groom marrying my son, before the wedding to wish him, being you, good luck." He embraced Trunks warmly.  
  
"Thank you.Dad." Trunks felt a little weird calling the man who was once his father's rival dad. Just then another familiar face peered in the tent.  
  
"Kakkarot! I told you those pastries were for AFTER the service! Now I have to order more! You never listen." Vegeta caught his breath and turned to see his son. He handed Trunks a lint brush and headed out with Goku in- linked on his arm. "Don't blow it."  
  
"Thanks dad." Trunks mumbled sarcastically as he wiped off the crumbs left behind by Goku on his tux.  
  
Goten's tent  
  
"No! It doesn't go on that way!" Goten yelled in fury as his mom tried to fix his tie. He received a harsh slap in return.  
  
"Be it your wedding or not! I am still your mother Goten Son!" she adjusted the tie a little more to the right and smiled. "My little boy is growing up so fast."  
  
"Yeah." chimed in Bulma's voice. "Moving out, having babies.well.you know what I mean." Bulma continued to nurse her fairly new baby girl, Bra, in her arms. "I better go see how Trunks is doing." She walked out of the tent in the direction of Trunks' tent.  
  
"He there." She called as she stepped inside.  
  
"Hey mom. Hey Bra." He placed a kiss on his sister's head and continued to comb his hair.  
  
"You're going to go bald." Bulma laughed. Trunks turned around with a worried look on his face. "I'm just saying."  
  
"No. It's not that.Do you think Goten and will."  
  
"Last?"  
  
"Yeah.I don't want the whole Seventeen scenario to happen again." Bulma sighed to this.  
  
"Trunks! You and Goten have been best friends for as long as I can remember. You two know eachother better than anyone I know. He loves you. And I know you love him. So why worry yourself over something that was meant to be?" Bulma rested her free palm on her son's cheek and left the tent.  
  
'She's right.'  
  
~A little after~  
  
The music came on, the aisle music. Goten was about to approach the altar. His heart was beating fast as he watched the doors open. There he was. Arm in arm with Vegeta, Trunks had never looked so amazing. For a moment and only a moment, Goten envied Seventeen for having him for those lost five years. Snapping back to reality, he felt Trunks' presence nearing him. He smiled as Vegeta bade Trunks good luck and nodded. Trunks and him joined hands as the priest began the ceremony.  
  
Vows.  
  
Goten's Vows  
  
Trunks, I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I will never stop loving you. You have brought me so many things to be thankful for, including a wonderful son that I love very much. Here, is where I promise you that I will never abandon you in a time of need or a time of great troubles. I will always be with you, if not in body, then in spirit.  
  
Trunks' Vows  
  
Goten, I know this marriage is going to last for a number of reasons. You and I have been friends for such a long time.so long ago that I can't even remember. But I know that you can help me with that, you can help me remember. Another is that ever since the day you first told me you loved me, on the beach that night, all I do is think about you. In my previous relationship, things didn't work out, as they sometimes will. But I know that you would never do me wrong nor would I you. And.I know this is going to last because.I know in my heart that we were meant to be. And I'm sorry if I ever compromised that. I love you.  
  
~The beautiful reception was held on the beach. Not just any beach, but the one where they first discovered their feelings towards eachother on. ~  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Since that day, Trunks and Goten have spent many happy days together with their son.Their son.That brings another thought. He is the main focus of this story after all. But this is only a prologue. I can't go giving away the rest, now can I?  
Hope you guys keep reading! I have more to come.It may take awhile but it's guaranteed! Review if you want to. All types are welcomed. Feel free to e- mail me: daiouji@seductive.com 


	2. Sunny Days

Chapter two! Here we go. Thanks to readers. I think I may be pushing it when I say that this might be a trilogy.This fic will have about 13 chapters or maybe more. Your reviews do mater so please do.em.review.  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from DBZ/GT do not belong to me. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to Lisa Stewart (my friend.) Saylor belongs to Amanda (penname on ff.net: chibi saiyan saylor. She is also my friend.) Symbols: '= thought, "= talking, *= action, A/N= Authors Note(s)  
  
Chapter One: Sunny Days  
  
A ruffled heap of black hair tossed and turned on the pillow. Hiyama's alarm had been ringing furiously for the past hour or so. Finally it all connected and with a quick movement he shut it off. "Crap! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready for his beach outing with his two best friends.  
  
~About a quarter mile away~  
  
"Do you think he's ready?" Hikaru asked as she straightened out her plaid shirt which she had thrown over her bathing suit.  
  
"I doubt it." Takanori sighed. "He probably slept through his alarm clock.again." Both of his friends knew him well and both shared the same secret.  
  
"Do you think Hiyama will like my bikini? Or do you think it's too skanky?" Hikaru paused to lift up her shirt a bit and pull down her tan shorts to reveal her clingy, prostitute red swimming suit.  
  
Takanori tilted his head in thought. "No." he answered in a serious voice. "It's not skanky." Knowing it was and that Hiyama might think she was just being a slut he lied to her. Not that he didn't like Hikaru. He loved her very much as a friend.But she also was competition. Competition for Hiyama, that is. Takanori knew about Hiyama's parents and used that as his security because he knew Hiyama was fine with homosexuals. He just didn't know if he was one, but Takanori wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Well good." She adjusted her clothes back on and continued to walk with Takanori. A couple of minutes later they came up to a large blue house and rang the door bell. It was opened by one of Hiyama's fathers, Goten."  
  
"Hey guys! Come in." he smiled and waved them in with a spatula that he happened to be holding in his hand. Both Hikaru and Takanori were used to seeing Goten cooking. But the little frilly apron he always wears is still something to get used to.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Son." They rushed past Goten who was now back in the kitchen and headed to Hiyama's room. They found it empty and decided to just hang out and wait for him.  
  
Getting lost in bordation, Takanori leaned back on Hiyama's unmade bed. He inhaled the manly odor given off by the sheets in his nostrils, getting lost in the pleasure of it all and almost forgetting about Hikaru. Almost.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing in the bathroom." Hikaru neared the bathroom door which connected to Hiyama's room. She placed her thin fingers around the knob and began to turn it slowly.  
  
"Hikaru! Give the man some privacy. He doesn't walk in on you!" he scolded the ebony haired sneak.  
  
"It's not like he'll find ou-----!" Hikaru fell backwards as the door she was leaning on opened. The figure she crashed into was now on the bathroom floor. Naked.  
  
"Hey!" Hiyama growled as he put his towel back on. "What the hell is your problem?!? You want to scare me half to death?!?" Hiyama rose to his feet, as did Hikaru clumsily.  
  
"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hikaru blushed furiously and backed away slowly, but stopped. "Hey!" she yelled back. "We're going to the beach! Why are YOU taking a shower in the first place if you're only going to get even dirtier in the ocean?!?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to shower before you go in! It's the rules! Smartness." He said in a know- it all tone.  
  
"Sorry to bust your chops, Yama.but that's the pool." Takanori cut in after witnessing quite a 'show of character,' on Hiyama's part. Not to say he was complaining.  
  
"No one hit your buzzer, Nori-san." Hiyama spat at him but quickly changed moods. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean that.I mean.Uhm.I'll be out in a second." He grabbed the green swimming trunks that were hanging off of his bureau and went back into the bathroom.  
  
"Men!" Hikaru huffed as she sat next to Takanori.  
  
"Don't fuss Hikaru. You know you wanted to see that in the first place. And besides, that's the reason why you became a cheerleader right? To see him play sports and to let him see you jumping around in a short, skimpy outfit?" He teased.  
  
"True.I always knew he was big but.wow." Takanori was starting to feel uncomfortably close to Hikaru in the matter of Hiyama.  
  
"Ready?" both pairs of eyes directed themselves on Hiyama who was putting on an orange t-shirt. "Let's go." They all headed out of the room and down the hall into the livingroom.  
  
Across the living room was an opened door that belonged to the den. As the teens passed it they could see a fire lit and two figures on the burgundy leather couch. Sadly, they could see clearly what was going on.  
  
Trunks was wearing a 'Lord of the Manor' costume complete with silk robe, tucked in scarf and he had a cigar which was placed in an ash tray. On his lap, Goten was outfitted in French Maid attire which was complemented by a black guarder which rode up his upper thigh. The two were obviously playing some sort of kinky game.  
  
Hikaru couldn't help herself and started laughing. Both men turned their attention to the doorway. Trunks rose quickly from his seat, dropping Goten. "Uhm.I can explain!"  
  
"Uh no! It's okay dad.We're leaving. Bye bye now." with that he grabbed his two friends and headed out of the front door.  
  
"I thought you said they left!" Trunks yelled at Goten who was know rubbing his backside as he stood up.  
  
"I thought I heard a door close, masseur."  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Sorry about that guys." Hiyama tried to apologize for his parents little scene but he was interrupted by Hikaru's laughter. "It's not that funny."  
  
"It's kind of.cute. I guess." Takanori said as they turned the corner.  
  
"Seeing your parents role playing is not cute." He shuddered.  
  
"Well," Hikaru tried to stop laughing. A couple of wheezes did the trick. "I hope that when I get married me and my husband do that."  
  
Both Takanori and Hiyama shook their heads and sighed. "You're hopeless." Said Hiyama just as some wind blew his hat off and he began to chase it.  
  
Hikaru watched his muscular toosh run in action. "You have no idea." She mumbled as she ran to catch up. Luckily, the hat landed close to Hiyama's car that was, for some reason, parked a good distance away from his house.  
  
~Beach~  
  
When they arrived at the beach, Hikaru was in charge of selecting a spot to set up, Takanori set up the blanket and Hiyama set up the umbrella. Of course Hikaru didn't mind making the guys prance all over the hot sand as she tried to find the perfect spot. "Here is fine." she finally concluded.  
  
"Thanks." Takanori sarcastically said as he spread the large yellow towel on the warm sand. Although it did take Hikaru a long time to choose, the spot she picked was nice. It happened to be underneath a large peach tree that overlooked the shady blue ocean.  
  
Hiyama dug and place the umbrella into a hole and ripped off his shirt. "Come on guys, let's go."  
  
"Sure thing, Yama." Hikaru slipped off her coverings to expose her share of skin. Which was obviously too much for Hiyama. Hikaru gave a flirtatious giggle as she watched him blush and turn away. "Why Hiyama, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd turn away from a girl in a bathing suit." She gave him a playful wink and linked on to his arm.  
  
"Well.It's just that.Erm.Gee." Hiyama didn't want to admit that he thought of his friend Hikaru as somewhere along the lines of being sexy but he couldn't help feeling awkward seeing her more than half way naked. He also couldn't help feeling a slight bulge growing in his pants. "Let's go in the water.Now!" Hiyama ran into the cool blue water and was followed by his two friends.  
  
"Hiyama! Think fast!" Takanori yelled as he splashed Hiyama in the face as he tried to turn around. Hiyama yelled as he had obviously gotten salt water in his eyes. Takanori tackled him and was soon wrestling playfully with him.  
  
Hikaru was beginning to see things a little more clearly now as she watched the two. 'Why is Takanori always trying to fight with Hiyama that way even when he's always saying violence is not the way? And why is he always so close to Hiyama? Like he's touching him now.' Hikaru watched as Takanori placed his hands around the back of his friend and whisper something in his ear. 'Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! Takanori's gay?!? That's why he's always.Hey! Hiyama's MY man! Enough is enough!' "Hey! Hiyama! Ouch! I think I have a cramp!" Hikaru 'helplessly' struggled in the water to stand up.  
  
"Don't worry." Hiyama got Takanori off of him and swam over to help Hikaru. When he reached her he let her rest her arm behind his shoulder as he picked her up.  
  
Hikaru couldn't resist the smirk she had once she noticed all of the other girls on the beach watching her with envy. She played with Hiyama's hair gleefully as she was carried over to the beach blanket. She almost protested once Hiyama set her down. "Thanks Hiyama.But could you do me one more favor?"  
  
"Uhm.sure. What is it?" he asked as he shook the water from his hair.  
  
Hikaru felt herself melting as his wet locks applied themselves to his toned face. "Uh.could you stay with me? Here? Until I can go back in the water that is." She looked at him hopefully as his eyes shifted from her to the water. Her face grew rigid as she watched Takanori submerge from the water and head towards them.  
  
"Sure, it looks like Nori's getting out to." Hiyama smiled up at his friend who took a seat next to him.  
  
"What about me?" Takanori asked the two who both were staring right at him.  
  
"Nothing." Hikaru sighed. She looked up to see Hiyama reaching over her to get something from the mini cooler. Seeing this as an opportunity, she casually shifted her legs forward, causing Hiyama to fall on top of her. "Oops! Sorry Hiyama." She laughed as he began to look like a fish out of water trying to get up.  
  
"No, my fault. Sorry." He was blushing again and Hikaru wasn't the only one noticing it.  
  
"Stop flirting guys, we didn't come to the beach to try to hook up with one another, did we?" he asked in a bored tone, even though he was trying to break up the conversation between them.  
  
Hiyama didn't take this well and started spazing, "Whoa! Me and Hikaru?!? No way! I was NOT flirting with her! How could you think that?!?..." Hiyama kept on going with the questioning as Hikaru started to boil up.  
  
"ARG! Am I not good enough to flirt with!?!??!!?" Hikaru quickly rose from her seat and rose her hand backwards. She released it and hit Hiyama in the head. Sure enough, as she was returning her hand she happened to hit a little boy who was passing by.  
  
"Ow!" the little boy started to cry. Hikaru was about to apologize but her ran off crying before she could open her mouth.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Good going, Ru." Hiyama smirked as he rubbed his aching head. "Abusing children." He sighed and got up to go join Nori who was heading back in the water. "And for someone with a cramp," he called back ", you recover fast."  
  
"Damnit." she cursed to herself and decided to go back in the water as well. She got in slowly and starting thinking up ways to make Hiyama forgive her. 'Maybe I can do something really cool in the water.something.something sexy!' She started to swim into the less shallow parts. She died under water and with a simple leap she sprung herself forward, above the water. As she sprung up she smoothened her hair backwards and closed her eyes. Little did she know what happened. A shriek was heard from on the shore.  
  
"Eek! Divert your eyes Little Timmy! Don't let that she-devil compromise your innocence!" was heard from a woman who was, as it seems, shielding her son's eyes from Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru looked down to notice that she was no longer wearing her top. She covered herself with her arms and ducked under water. She peered up only to see Takanori waving her bikini top and waving it as a flag as Hiyama saluted it and burst into laughter. "It's not funny!" she snatched her prize away from them and fastened it back on under water. She hit both of them on her passing to the beach towel. 'Never in my life have I been this embarrassed!' Hikaru grimaced as she swatted away the many crowding boys who practically threw themselves at her feet.  
  
Hiyama and Takanori laughed the whole way to the car. Hikaru was still red with anger. As they were about to get in the car she stopped Takanori. "I know your secret." She whispered in his ears, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"What secret are you referring to?" he listened closely.  
  
"I know that you like Hiyama.In the non-friend like way.But I won't tell." she watched him relax and nod. They both stepped into the car. Their next destination was to go out for something to eat.  
  
~Early Afternoon- Son House~  
  
'Game Two' (A/N- This is sort of like a play. N= Narrator (British accent ^_^), G= Goten (Pool Boy), T= Trunks (Mr. Son)  
  
N- "By the pool, the pool boy can be seen. He seems to be sporting a tight underwear-like bathing suit bottom. He moves the large net around in the pool, collecting any objects that may be floating in it. He hums a low tune to himself to keep busy. He hears footsteps behind him and the sound of a car driving down the road. He turns around to see Mr. Son."  
  
T- "Seems my husband left for the day.Only me and *N- He placed finger on the pool boy's chest* you here.*N- He looked into the pool while grabbing the pool boy closer* The pool's clean enough.but I know something else that could use a nice long pole in it."  
  
G- "I think I know where you're going with this Mr. Son. *N- The pool boy drops the net into the pool and wraps his arms around Mr. Son's waist* But what if your husband finds out. What if he finds out about us?"  
  
T- "He won't. *He ran his lips over his younger companion's and led him to the poolside lounge chair, where he laid the pool boy down* He won't be back until five. That gives us three hours. What do you infer we do? Or rather.try? *He had the knack of adding such bone chilling entrapment in his voice*  
  
G- "I.Uhm.Erm.Damnit! What's my line?"  
  
End  
  
Trunks got up infuriated. "I told you to memorize your lines! Now if we try it again it won't seem as appealing! We're running out of scenarios!"  
  
Goten flushed and started to follow Trunks inside.  
  
~Afternoon- Brewery~  
  
"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Hikaru sang as they sat at a corner booth with scarlet leather cushions. "I'm not sure why you guys didn't get exspressos! Expressos are the best!" Hikaru pressed the warm mug to her face and licked some foam from the top.  
  
"Ru.I'm not sure but I don't think that we should have brought you here.Being in your natural habitat isn't very safe on our part." Hiyama scooted a little closer to Takanori who just decided to get a hot chocolate. "And Nori," Takanori turned to face him. "How boring are you? Getting hot chocolate in a cool coffee place? You have much to learn young one." Hiyama sighed as he slurped his latte, burning his tongue. "Hoth! Hoth!" he yelled as he felt as if his tongue were being microwaved.  
  
"Hiyama, I'm older than you. And give me a break! You burning your tongue is your fault. Child." He teased and moved his face closer to Hiyama.  
  
Hiyama was feeling a bit uncomfortable being this close to Takanori on the outside. In the inside, he was okay with it. Maybe it was his own little voice inside him saying that there was nothing wrong with being a homosexual. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was brought up by them which made it okay in his head. "So.What time are we leaving on Friday?" he directed his question at Takanori and turned his face away.  
  
"What? Friday? What about Friday??!?" asked Hikaru as she looked at them back and forth waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh, Hiyama is coming with my mom, Jo, and me to New York for a month." His smile grew wide as his friend reddened.  
  
"Why was I never told about this?!?" Hikaru was practically hovering over them.  
  
"Uhm.I guess I thought you wouldn't care all that much.Seeing as you're not going and you have scouts." Hiyama was reminded of Hikaru's scouting duties a little before school ended. She would be the mother scout for the Cherry Blossom Squad this summer. Hikaru must have begged her mother a million times to not make her do this but her mom is the president for scouts in town, along with other mom's, and wants to make a good impression.  
  
"Don't remind me." Hikaru held her head in frustration and sipped some coffee. She looked up to see Hiyama letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. "It still burns?" Hiyama nodded.  
  
'What the hell? It's now.or never.' Takanori leaned forward, grabbed Hiyama's face and popped that tongue in his mouth like a suicidal teenager with pills. Soon he was making out with his nervous friend. He was also being watched by Hikaru who had recently spit out the coffee she was drinking. He pulled away to see Hiyama with his eyes still closed.  
  
"What the hell!?!?" Hikaru got up and smacked Takanori across the face. She grabbed her purse and was about to leave.  
  
Hiyama watched them and decided something needed to be done, even if he didn't understand what just happened. "Hikaru! Sit down! Please."  
  
Hikaru couldn't deny Hiyama, no matter how upset she was. "This better be good." she sighed and took a seat on the edge of the booth. "Talk."  
  
"I'm not really sure what just went on.but I have a couple of things to say.One, Takanori I'm not ready for a relationship yet and I can't rightfully say I'm comfortable with dating my best friend. Second, I'm not sure if I like guys.but third.that was a kick ass kiss." He looked at Takanori who was now blushing and turned away when he heard Hikaru loudly clear her throat. "Fourth, Hikaru if there is something going on that you need to tell me.I mean, why you hit Nori when he kissed me.Say it now or apologize to him because nothing is worth losing our friendship with eachother."  
  
Hikaru looked down at her feet and looked up to see Takanori doing the same thing. 'I can't tell him.It'll be too much pressure having both of his closest friends falling in love with him.' "I'm sorry Nori-san." they both got up and embraced eachother.  
  
"I'm sorry too.I guess I deserved it." They both laughed and welcomed Hiyama into the hug. Unfortunately, Hikaru's spilt coffee caused him to fall forward onto Hikaru who didn't mind but was startled a bit.  
  
"And Hiyama," Takanori started, "We're leaving at 8PM, the night flight, to New York. Don't be late or we're going to have to leave without you." This was going to be Takanori's first ever family vacation. Hiyama was considered a close family friend so he was glad he could come. For years he has been saving enough money to take his mom and older sister.His family doesn't have a very good financial background so this was a real treat for them.  
  
"Okay, great. I wouldn't miss it for the world." They started out of the café. "Let's go back to my place for a movie or something. I'll pack tomorrow."  
  
"You still haven't packed?!? Friday is TWO days away!" Takanori complained the whole way there.  
  
~Hiyama's House~  
  
'Game #7' (N= Narrator (on tape), T= Trunks (AKA: Willy Wonka), G= Goten (AKA: Oompaloompa) and the asterisks mean actions or narrator is talking.)  
  
N- Willy Wonka was extremely tired from today's duties and decided to go into the factory to tell the last of the oompaloompas to pack up for the night.  
  
T- Alright everybody! Clear out! Good ni--*N- He was cut off by the stampeding oompaloompa barging through the door which led to their caves. He shook his head and was about to head out. Then, a site of an oompaloompa who was still working caught his eye.* You! What are you doing? Get some rest."  
  
N- He turned away and began to turn off the lights. But still, the oompaloompa worked. Growing annoyed he went down the stairs and towards the trouble maker.  
  
T- I said stop working!  
  
N- He turned the little man around to meet determined eyes.  
  
G- No sir. I can't. I must work. Good night to you.  
  
T- Listen to me or you'll have to be punished.  
  
G- Punish me then. I've been bad.So bad.  
  
N- Out of no where, Willy pulled out a long, metal spiked paddle. He took the willing oompaloompa and made him place his hands on the counter while the rest of his body was stretched, feet out. Spanking position.  
  
T- Indeed you have been bad. Time to get what you deserve.  
  
N- He licked his lips and ran his hands over the green overalls back pockets. One quick movement and he had the oompaloompa stripped down to nothing but black leather hot pants. He extended his arm and brought it back hard against his target. The oompaloompa yelled with pleasure as the punishment continued.  
  
T- What else have you done today that would cause me to further this? *N- he slowed the beating*  
  
G- I ate some of the cookie pieces used for the cookie castle today.  
  
T- You naughty boy! *N- He spanked harder* what else?  
  
G- *panting* I killed one of my co- workers and hid him in a closet, I peed in the chocolate river and had a three way with some of the visiting children! *pants harder*  
  
T-.  
  
N- Willy Wonka stopped in thought. Finally he knew what must be done.  
  
T- It's time for some whippage.  
  
N- Wonka led the smaller man into a dark room. He flicked on the lights to reveal a large contraption with leather straps constricting from four sides of it. In no time he had the oompaloompa strapped by his legs and arms. He snapped a whip on the ground.  
  
T- Due to your broken rules.You must pay.  
  
N- He snapped the whip hard against the oompaloompa's backside roughly. The small man cringed with pain and screamed in delight to the crackling sensation that spread throughout his body.  
  
-End (you'll see why)-  
  
"Uhm." Trunks and Goten turned around to see that Hiyama and his friends were home. Trunks ran for it while Goten stayed strapped to the bondage device.  
  
"Trunks! You got me up here! Get me down!" His pleas were helpless. He sighed and turned to Hiyama, "Hey son. Welcome back.I made some cookies.In case you guys wanted some."  
  
"We're fine.Thanks Dad.Erm." all three teens left the room in a scramble.  
  
"Awww! Your dad looks cute with orange skin and green hair!" Hikaru said once they reached his room.  
  
"What?!? Eww!!! No! Sicko!" Hiyama yelled as he tried to bang the images he just witnessed out of his head. Takanori couldn't stop laughing. Without thinking, Hiyama happened to say, "Shut up before I do that to you!...Uhm.Wait! No!"  
  
"You're such a hentai Hiyama.I like that."  
That's the first chapter! YaY! Review! 


	3. It Never Ends

My Kami! It has been TOO long. I am really sorry. I've just been a crappy person lately. I sleep in the morning and am awake all night.but enough of that. Get to the reading!  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from DBZ/GT do not belong to me. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to Lisa Stewart (my friend.) Saylor belongs to Amanda (penname on ff.net: chibi saiyan saylor. She is also my friend.) And I made up the drug Birothin.(wonder why there are drugs in here? Find out!) Symbols: '= thought, "= talking, *= action, A/N= Authors Note(s)  
  
Chapter Two: It Never Ends  
  
Hiyama sat at the edge of his bed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Today he had to start packing for his trip with Takanori. They would be leaving for New York at eight o'clock that night. He lifted himself up and headed for the bathroom. His clumsy hands battled to reach for his tooth brush as his eye lids struggled to stay open.  
  
Hiyama jumped in alarm as he heard the phone ring. Spitting the remaining toothpaste into the sink, he dried his mouth and ran for the phone.  
  
Phone Convo (A/N: S= Seventeen, H= Hiyama)  
  
H- Hello? S- Hiyama? Is that you? H- Yes.Who is th--.Sevy? S- Yeah, hey. Long time no talk. How are you? H- Fine. And you? S- *laughs* H- What? S- Nothing, it's just that you sound so grown up.Listen, why don't we meet up today? It'll be fun. H- Well.I don't know.I'm leaving for New York tonight with my friend. S- I'll have you dropped off before then. Don't worry. H- *sigh* Okay. I'll see you in a.hour and a half. I have to pack and get ready. S- Deal. See you then. H- Bye. *hangs up*  
  
Hiyama slid down the wall he was leaning on and yawned. 'This is going to be interesting.' Hiyama began to think back to his previous visits with Seventeen and what had.'occurred.' He rose and retrieved his large black suitcase from his closet. 'At least I'll defend myself better now.'  
  
~Kitchen~ (An hour and fifteen minutes later)  
  
Goten hummed lowly as he added some spices to the steak he was preparing for that night's meal. It was going to be his last night with his son for about a month. He slowly turned to face his husband who he had sensed enter the room. "No."  
  
Trunks pouted, "Why not? I just want a little." He whined and wrapped his arms around Goten's waist. Goten pulled away and closed his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"That's what you always say. Well today: no means no. Now move, I have more things to get ready." He pushed Trunks out of his way, opened the fridge and bent over to reach inside for the celery. He leaped as he felt hands rest themselves on his ass.  
  
"Please?" he heard from the owner of the hands. The mischievous hands began to roam beneath his coverings. He got up cautiously.  
  
"Off! Leave my ass alone! No steak for you until dinner!" Goten commanded. Trunks huffed and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. 'Hey! Maybe if Hiyama wants to eat he'll let me eat too!' Trunks continued down the dim hall that was only lit by the scarved window which limited the sun's rays passage.  
  
Hiyama's room was surprisingly clean, minus the large suitcases on the bed that could barley close. Trunks heard singing coming from the bathroom. He laughed silently but stopped when he heard his stomach growl. 'Steak, only steak. Must have steak!' He stepped into the bathroom with no problem seeing that the door was wide open. He didn't look through the shower glass but he knew he was in there.  
  
"Dad!?!?!?!!!! There's a little thing called PRIVACY! Heard of it?!?" Hiyama turned off the shower knobs and grabbed for his towel. Wrapping it around his waist and closing the shower door, he looked at his father who was sitting on the toilet with the lid down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I came in here to tell you to hurry up because I want to eat dinner.But I guess it just clicked that you were going away today." Trunks' clear blue eyes settled on his son. "It seems like only yesterday I was pushing you out of me."  
  
"Whoa! Dad, bad image. And.we just had breakfast. Dinner is still awhile away.You can have my steak. I'm going out.Is that okay?"  
  
"You lost me at 'You can have my steak.' Repeat that?" slurred Trunks through his upcoming drool.  
  
"Seventeen's taking me out today.He called earlier. Can I go with him? He said he'd drop me off at the airport, so I should bring my bags."  
  
"Oh.let me check with your dad. It's okay with me but I should let him know." Trunks skipped down the hall after hearing the good news about the steak. "Seventeen's picking up Hiyama to take him out for the day and will be dropping him off at the airport, okay? Okay!" Trunks sniffed the air while daydreaming about his steak.  
  
"WHAT?!? No! Our son is supposed to be spending time with US on his last night here! Not with your ex-husband!" Goten yelled as he shook the pot in his hand.dropping the steak to the ground along with the oil in the pot. "Shit!"  
  
Trunks gasped. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks scrambled on the floor picking up the steaks with tongs. "I'll save you!!!!!"  
  
"You need help.*sigh* We also have no dinner." Goten snatched the steaks away and threw them in the garbage pail. "Fine. He can go. I'll go and see how he's doing with packing."  
  
"Steak!!!" Trunks fell to his knees and wept.  
  
Goten hurried down the corridor. He let himself into Hiyama's room and began to laugh.  
  
"AGAIN! Is there no PRIVACY in this house?!?" Hiyama was caught in the act of.'servicing himself.' He scurried about, putting away the lotion.and his towel.  
  
"You do have the power to lock doors." Goten's laughing began to make him wheeze. He saw Hiyama turn a bright pink as he but his pants on.  
  
"What do you want Dad?" Hiyama pretended to be busy by attempting to close his suitcase.  
  
"I wanted to see how the packing was going." He sat down on Hiyama's bed and watched him 'pack.' "Need help?"  
  
"No, I got it.Did Dad ask you? Are you okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah, you can go.I'm gonna miss you, Yama. Promise you'll call?" Goten made a little puppy dog face.  
  
"Of course.I always call." Hiyama received a hug from his Dad and was released with the ringing of the doorbell. "Must be him." Hiyama grabbed his two large roll-alongs and followed Goten out of the room.  
  
"Hey there." Came from the door. Goten waved as Hiyama stood there in shock. Seventeen watched him curiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing. Let's go. Bye Dad. Bye Dad." He received hugs again and was out the door.  
  
"Think you packed enough?" Seventeen puffed as he helped load the luggage into the car.  
  
"It's for a month." Hiyama could feel the awkwardness building up as they got into the car. He watched as Seventeen adjusted his seatbelt. Something was different about him, and it wasn't just his looks. Sure, the once shoulder length ebony hair was now much longer, kept back in a pony tail, he looked young and healthy, and he had a strange kindness in his eyes like that of a child. But he seemed so.at peace.  
  
"I'm really happy to see you. It's been awhile. I'm sorry I haven't called to see how you were doing over the past couple of years but.We'll just try to make today special. Is that okay with you?" Seventeen stroked back a strand of his hair as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Okay." Hiyama gave his famous family grin and leaned back into the chair as they took off.  
  
~Chillew Square~  
  
"Have you ever been here?" Seventeen asked Hiyama as they got out of the car and proceeded on the sidewalk.  
  
"My aunts try to drag me down here a lot but I've never actually came here. It's nice though." Hiyama looked around to see the shopping square filled with fancy ice cream parlors, fashion boutiques, book stores and there was a small cinema across the street.  
  
"Why don't we got to the cinema fi--"  
  
"Hiyama?!?" yelled two female voices from behind them. Hiyama turned around to see his aunts Pan and Bra who had obviously been shopping due to the large amount of gift wrapped parcels they were struggling to carry. They rested the packages on the nearby bench and hugged and kissed him. Quite embarrassing really.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Hiyama pushed them off and straightened his clothes out. "Seventeen, these are my aunts, Pan and Bra." He sighed.  
  
"Nice to meet you ladies." Seventeen smiled and received handshakes from each of them. Seventeen and Hiyama watched as Bra whispered something into Pan's ear. They both giggled after awhile.  
  
"Well, we should be going." They both picked up the boxes again. "We don't want to ruin your date. Bye Hiyama! Be good! I mean.bad!" called Bra.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Yelled Hiyama. "I'm not on a dat--" Hiyama looked around to see that they were already gone. He looked at Seventeen curiously as he started to laugh silently. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just find it amusing that they thought we were together. It's clear that I'm much older than you." He continued laughing.  
  
"It's hard to tell.You look my age." Hiyama added.  
  
~Back Home (outside) ~  
  
ChiChi and Bulma followed the large red fire truck, they were sure that it was going to their sons' home. "I hope they're okay! Please let them be okay!" panicked ChiChi as Bulma tried to keep up with the fire truck. They hopped out as soon as it stopped and a fireman carrying an ax jumped out of the truck. They paused for a moment to see if more would come out but none did. Still worried, they ran inside. They saw no smoke or anything remotely burning. They went up the steps quietly. A strange noise was coming from the bedroom.  
  
What they heard: (V1= Voice 1, V2= Voice 2)  
  
V1- Mr. Son, I told you that we couldn't do this anymore. If my boss found out he'd kill me. V2- Quit yer bitchin. I didn't make a phony fire call over here just so you could lecture me Chief Briefs. Now drop your pants!  
  
ChiChi and Bulma finally knew what was going on. Bulma almost started laughing.Then ChiChi opened the door. Inside, Goten was dressed formally in a tight pair of jeans which had the fly unzipped and he was wearing no shirt. Trunks, was sporting a rather professional looking fireman jumper, or at least he was. The suit was now on the floor, leaving him bare on top of Goten who he had been straddling at the moment. ChiChi slammed the door shut and blushed. "DO YOU BOYS KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!?!? YOU SHOULD REALLY FIND OTHER WAYS TO.*clears throat.*" Bulma and ChiChi began to walk down the stairs to wait for them in the living room. This is where they normally met after their moms had walked in on them after a heart attack or two.  
  
Three minutes later a very embarrassed Trunks and grim Goten came down the stairs. "It's called knocking." Spat Goten.  
  
"It's called not being so damn horny. Now sit." Replied ChiChi as she placed drinks on the table. "Now, why is it that every time we come we always wind up in here?" Goten was about to open his mouth but she continued. "Where's our grandson?"  
  
"He went out with a friend." Trunks said quickly.  
  
"Oh, too bad. Well, I hope he's having fun.I wish we could have see him before he had to leave.Goten! Stop kissing Trunks in front of us! We're you're mothers!" yelled Bulma as she smacked both of them.  
  
"I'm changing the locks!" screamed Goten.  
  
~Outside of Seventeen's Apartment~  
  
"I just need to go and grab something really quick and then we can go straight to the airport." Said Seventeen as he opened the door to his apartment.  
  
"No problem, take your time. We still have an hour to get there and it's only 30 minutes away." Hiyama made sure he remained standing at all times while inside of the apartment. He didn't want to see history repeating it self.  
  
Seventeen stopped in mid-step. "Are you thirsty or something? I'm gonna grab something to drink too so.it wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Hiyama slapped his arms against his sides and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Damnit, this better work." Seventeen whispered to himself as he poured the contents of a small glass bottle into a larger glass filled with lemonade. He took a spoon and mixed it carefully. "Here goes nothing." He picked up both cups and walked back into the living room. "Here you go." He handed Hiyama a glass and walked slowly in the other direction.  
  
"Thanks." Hiyama began to drink the juice slowly, suddenly he felt the urge to drink more. It was soon finished and had him feeling very strange. Without thinking he took a seat on the large leather couch. He cringed as a sharp pain surged through his stomach as he grasped it. Seventeen came from his room carrying a pair of keys.  
  
"Found them! Hey.You don't look to good. What's wrong?" Seventeen sat beside Hiyama and rested his arm on his shoulder. "I think you should lie down. I'll go get you something for your stomach." Seventeen seemed genuinely concerned about him so Hiyama went into his bedroom to lie down.  
  
Hiyama found himself in the room alone for a little too long. He also found himself barely able to turn his head or arms. He struggled to face the digital clock. "Seventeen, its 7:29.We should get going.Seventeen." he called weakly. He was barley audible.  
  
"Almost half an hour and you can still talk? I guess you're stronger than I thought. Hold on." Seventeen said almost carefree. Hiyama arched his eyebrows in confusion. He watched as Seventeen approached him with an injection needle. "This will work better. Don't struggle, it will only make it worse."  
  
"What.are you doing to me?" Hiyama soon felt a sharp point in his middle arm area. He yelped in pain.  
  
"Only a few more minutes and you won't feel a thing.I promise." Seventeen sat beside Hiyama. He arched forward and kissed his lips. He pulled away to see a face filled with malice written all over it. "Well, it's your fault. No one forced you to drink the lemonade that I added Birothin to." Seventeen laughed as Hiyama's eyes widened. "Yes, I added Birothin to your drink. I see you know what it is.A drug that comes in the form of liquid, to be injected, or a strip, for parties, that keeps you awake, you can't talk and leaves you unable to move. Immobile for hours at a time. But don't listen to what they say because you can still feel pain.but you could also feel pleasure." Seventeen ran his thin fingers over the fabric of Hiyama's jeans. "And what a perfect time too.Your parents think you're going to be away in New York for a month. So this gives me four weeks with you." Seventeen's hand made its way underneath Hiyama's shirt and began to rub his smooth chest. "I won't hurt you.much." Seventeen removed his shirt, locked all the doors and turned out the light. "Too bad you can't move, I would have liked to see how reacted to." He pressed his lips to Hiyama's ear and began to nibble on his lobe. "My touch." he moaned as he felt his bulge rub against Hiyama. "My many.touches."  
  
Hiyama groaned as he felt Seventeen's fingers unbuckle his belt. Seventeen began to softly kiss his neck while sliding the jeans down. Hiyama tried as hard as he could but he could not move any part of his body and if he opened his mouth, it would only be enough for small sounds to come out. He was now rid of his pants, his molester was now leading moist lips down his exposed chest, southward. Hiyama groaned again but Seventeen paid no heed to his attempts to make him stop. Seventeen spread his legs farther apart, holding the thighs apart with his hooked arms and had his lips placed on Hiyama's manhood. Hiyama felt himself being taken into Seventeen's hot mouth.  
  
Seventeen moaned deeply as he took the thick length into his mouth, his tongue traced along its sides and his mouth widened to suckle on the large sack at the base of the cock. Again, he met with the tip and began to pump it in and out of his mouth, quickening the pace with each blow. Hiyama couldn't help himself, he had no power over releasing his load into Seventeen's hungry mouth. Seventeen caught each drop and swallowed blindly.  
  
Now removing his own pants, he licked his lower chin and threw his pants aside. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." Seventeen leaned over and, with his finger, opened Hiyama's moth. He pressed his tongue inside and let his whole body rest on top of him while he began to rub himself harder and harder against Hiyama. Soon, both of their erections clashed. Seventeen moaned loudly and freed himself all over Hiyama. He grabbed the small jar of lubricant from under the unoccupied pillow, applied some to his hands and began to propel it upon Hiyama's erection. He watched lustfully as seed spilled from it. He removed his hand and readied himself in straddling position. He set Hiyama's doll-like body sitting up right against the head board. His hands gripped Hiyama's shoulders slightly while he moved himself back and forth so Hiyama's tip slid across his crack. Slowly, he opened his toned legs, grabbing the erection once more, he allowed it to pass through his opening. With one hard thrust it was in. Orgasms of pleasure filled the room mixed with the sweet essence of sex filled the room.  
  
Hiyama remained still, ever so still, small gasps escaped him from time to time but that was it. He was a prisoner of love.a sick and twisted torment of a love. 'How am I going to get out.Please forgive me Takanori.'  
  
~Airport 8:14PM~  
  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen, will all passengers traveling on flight 4577 please board now. The plane will be taking off shortly.  
  
Takanori watched through the bustling crowd for his friend. 'Come on! Where is he? The plane is leaving.' Takanori was spun around by his sister, Jo.  
  
"Listen, maybe next time, Squirt." Jo cupped her brother's face in her hands. "Come on, mom's getting worried." Jo watched her brother give in with a sigh of despair as she wrapped her arm around him.  
  
'I guess you found something better. Huh, Yama?'  
  
~ Matsuoka house ~  
  
Hikaru plopped on her feathery mattress with a huff. She gave a flustered look to the scout outfit hung neatly on her closet door nail. "Why me? I'd like to see Hiyama or Takanori in that!...That would be pretty funny." She thought out loud to herself in amusement.  
  
"Pumpkin, it's me. Knock, knock, knock." She heard her mother's voice from outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in Mom!" she answered, sitting up and straightening out her blanket.  
  
"Wow! This is going to be so wonderful, Princess!" Mrs. Matsuoka's large breasts were suffocating Hikaru's head as she hugged it.  
  
"Gha! Mooommm!"  
  
"Sorry, Poogins!" She made her way over to the closet. "I remember my days as a Cherry Blossom. Those were the days, picking berries, selling cookies, earning badges and all the ice cream you could eat down at the ice cream parlor." She turned around teary eyed and grabbed Hikaru's face. "And now my baby is not only going to hold the number of the most badges the Cherry Blossoms have ever seen! But she is going to be a group mother! I'm so proud of you sweetie!" She released Hikaru and wiped a tear from her eye. "I know you'll make me proud!"  
  
Hikaru rolled her eyes as her mom left and decided to turn on her stereo. "I think a suicidal song is in order. How about you Mr. NumNums?" she addressed to her stuffed squirrel. "Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep!" she pretended to make him talk. "Me too. We'll hide them in the trunk when we're done."  
  
~Other Son house~ "Dad! Dad! I'm home!" Pan yelled through the doorway as she balanced all her bags going up the stairs. Goku peeked outside his bedroom door to see his daughter pulling tons of shopping bags into her room.  
  
"You better not let your dad see those. What did we tell you Pan?" Goku questioned. He went over and helped push the rest of the bags inside. "Pan, why do you need ties?" he asked while pulling out a couple of ties from a large bag.  
  
"For.school. Yeah, for school Dad." She answered while holding up a large pair of UFO's to her waist.  
  
"And why are you buying your clothes so big? What happened to the little lady we rose, huh?" he ruffled her hair and helped her put away the clothes.  
  
"Well, it's my money."  
  
"Yeah but your dad told you about buying things you don't ne." Goku heard the slamming of a door downstairs.  
  
"DAMN HUMANS!" yelled Vegeta who clearly had a bad day.  
  
"I'll be back in a second. Maybe you shouldn't come down stairs for awhile." Goku ran downstairs into the living room where he found Vegeta lying down on the couch. He went around to the other side and kissed Vegeta on the head. "Bad day, huh?"  
  
"Kakkarot.do you know how tiresome it is to try to comfort a human woman while she is kicking and screaming at her husband who you are also carrying? They started yelling at eachother constantly in my office today. They must have come to visit my secretary or something.I FIRED THAT BITCH FOR HER BLOODY NONSENSE! I'D DO IT AGAIN JUST TO REGAIN SOME DIGNITY! Otherwise, my day was alright. Is dinner done?"  
  
"Uhm.yes.I'll go and warm it up." Goku quickly went into the kitchen to prepare Vegeta's dinner."  
  
Vegeta decided that he would go and slip into something more comfortable and then come back down stairs. As he passed his daughter's room he heard loud music coming from it. "Damnit Pan! Turn that down! I've got a headache." He immediately heard the volume drop to low and saw the knob turn.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Pan gave him a hug and kiss.  
  
"Hi Princess." He mumbled as he released her and kissed her forehead. "Have fun today?"  
  
"Sure! Bra and me went shopp.Uhm.we went out." She tried to cover up.  
  
"You're lying." He opened her room door to see clothes galore spread out all over her room. "PAN! What did I tell you about buying all this crap?!? You never wear it all! You are to pick out what you want to keep and return the rest! That is final!" he closed the door as he pushed her inside.  
  
Vegeta sighed and headed into his bedroom. "Children." he muttered under his breath.  
  
~Seventeen's Place~  
  
Hiyama laid down facing the ceiling, he could move his hand a little now. He shifted his eyes down warily to see Seventeen's arm across his chest and his head rested on his shoulder. As he tried to move his arm a sharp pain ran through his stomach.that is where Seventeen punched him when he refused to use his tongue while he placed his dick in his mouth. He also had a very sore rear end from the constant bare back rides. 'If this is hell.I never want to die.'  
Done.done.done.with this chappie! Review! Review! Review! Whoo!!!!! 


	4. Better Than Recieving

My Kami! It has been TOO long. I am really sorry. I've just been a crappy person lately. I sleep in the morning and am awake all night. . .but enough of that. Get to the reading! My writing style has probably changed a lot since I last wrote. . .please don't hate me if you don't like it.  
  
ALSO!: This is mostly about Hiyama.Him being the person who is getting all the badness happening to. . .Did that make sense?-'Son House' is the home of Trunks and Goten and 'Son Residence' is Vegeta's and Goku's. I know it means the same thing but bare with me.-Marron is in this. And she's Pan's best friend in this since Bra is her step sister.  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from DBZ/GT do not belong to me. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to Lisa Stewart (my friend.)  
  
Symbols: '= thought, "= talking, *= action, A/N= Authors Note(s)  
  
Chapter Three: Better than receiving  
  
~Seventeen's Apartment~  
  
Hiyama once again put up the futile struggle to open is heavy lids. With a painful cry they awoke and with them he stared blankly at the pastel yellow painted ceiling of the bedroom he had been trapped in for almost three and a half weeks. A stray tear that escaped his narrow eye caused him to shiver as it stung his raw flesh. The room was silent, like it always was this time of day. It was obviously past noon because Seventeen had left his usual time that cloudy day. With great effort, he rose on his bruised arms to prop his soulless body up so that he could maybe get up to wash his face.  
  
'Stop fooling yourself, you do this every morning.You're not strong enough to make it to the bathroom. You're not strong enough for anything and you never will be if you don't get out of this apartment and away from him. . .' he said to himself with closed eyes. With his stronger arm he reached the bedside table slowly to grab the food that was left there for him. Placing the small slice of peach to his mouth he smiled in remembrance of a certain sunny day he spent with his friends. 'Do they remember me?' he threw the fruit to the floor in resentment for even thinking about his beloved mates. He was never going to see them again and that was that, according to his mind's telling.  
  
Throwing his fragile body back onto the silk bed sheets he closed his eyes once more and allowed himself a small nap.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Hiyama was awoken by the slamming of the hardwood door. Seventeen was home and by the sound of the endless squeaking of the rubber bottoms of Seventeen's jogging sneakers it had been raining. The noise stopped short in a hesitant pause when the sound of a chair being moved was heard and the turning of the bedroom door was made. A slender man, maybe in his early thirties, walked into the dim room and turned on the lights. In the light, his fine calves could be identified as muscular, along with his other features. His long ebony hair is tied up in a messy bun while a loose red ribbon is fastened around it.  
  
Hiyama didn't even bother to open his eyes when he felt someone sit on the bed next to him. It was his. . .actually, Seventeen was nothing to him. At one time he was a replacement of his real father but now he was merely the guy who fucks him.  
  
The warm hand that caressed the torn skin of his thigh seemed so bitter cold as it went farther up and into his garments. Much to his dismay, a small gasp escaped his pouty lips as Seventeen grabbed his groin. After all these days of agony and abuse he still had enough strength to give his torturer pleasure. A small laugh filled the quiet room. "You still get surprised whenever I touch you. I thought you'd be used to it by now, Hiyama." Seventeen placed a light kiss on his slave's lips. "You have the most beautiful lips I have ever seen." His finger slid up Hiyama's battered chest and up to his, what it seemed to be, untouched lips. His thin fingers made semi circles on his fuller, upper lip. He stopped and tapped Hiyama's mouth. "You know I'm only doing this because I love you. I love you and only you." Seventeen stretched his body across the bed and looked at Hiyama lovingly while stroking back a strand of hair from Hiyama's face affectionately. "Why don't we have some fun?" every word came out like a piece of bad pie, you wish it never left the oven or in this case, his mouth.  
  
"Why not? You can only go so long without a nice piece of ass." Hiyama managed to get out sarcastically. Seventeen furrowed his eyebrows to the comment and discontinued removing his shirt.  
  
"Talking so well. . .I had thought you had forgotten how to." He placed his left leg on one side of Hiyama and the other on his right side so that he could straddle his torso. He tried not to make any facial expressions when he heard his young 'lover' yelp in pain from the crushing of his tender bones. "Soon, you'll be getting on your feet. Maybe walking out the door and.who knows? Maybe even getting the help you desire with every inch of your being." In his ending he lost control, as he always does. With a hard blow, he laid a swift punch across Hiyama's jaw.  
  
Seventeen, still in sitting position, looked up at the ceiling and inhaled. The essence was so familiar. The essence of newly spilled blood invaded his nostrils. It blinded him in a way that not even a good love making session could compete with its completion. He looked down to see the scrunching of the face he loved and crimson gold liquid poring from the sweet lips of youth. Slowly, he placed his lips on the bloody pair. Moving his lips in sync with the others, he began to passionately kiss the one. The one he would always have and who would always be home waiting for him. His tongue began to salvage everything that occupied the moist opening. His hands clasped on to the sides of Hiyama's face so that he could further his exploration.  
  
'Why? Why does he do this to me? Everyday he plays with me, like some doll. No, a puppet. Bending to his every will in hopes that one day my strings will be cut so that I to can be a real boy. I will not be taken advantage of by this foul beast. I'd much rather die. Hell is my oasis.' Hiyama was at the peak of his breaking point. His blood was trickling down the back of his throat and regurgitating into Seventeen's mouth was not a good idea unless he wanted more pain. He tried to send the message by rubbing Seventeen's back as hard as he could but it only furthered Seventeen into wanting to make love to him.  
  
Rising to the upright form and removing his shirt again, Seventeen slid his tongue over his own teeth that were now drenched in blood. Deciding to be merciful to his partner, he continued his clothe removal off of the bed.  
  
Hiyama lifted his arm to cup his mouth in hope that Seventeen would see this as a time of need. "Sev. . .I. . .I. . ." With that he was grabbed by his arms painfully and thrown forcefully over Seventeen's shoulders. Seventeen got him setup in kneeling position by the toilet and stood behind him to hold back his hair. His hair was flat now, much like his father's, Trunks.  
  
Once he was done, he had his teeth brushed by Seventeen who also decided to bathe him as well. From the lidded toilet Hiyama could see Seventeen filling up the large hot tub. This meant a bath for the two of them, together, again. It had been like this since day one. Always an excuse to touch his body. Sometimes there was no excuse at all. The degrading feeling of being a permanent prostitute without pay. Not that he would do this for money.  
  
Hiyama watched helplessly as he was stripped of his clothing and brought to sit in the water that scorched his wounds that were poorly tended. Seeing nothing better to do, he leaned back on Seventeen for support. His dream glossed eyes looked at Seventeen emotionless. 'Don't. . .But I have to. . .' he told himself mentally. "If you let me go. . .I'll tell you what you want to hear."  
  
Seventeen found dull amusement in this, "And that is?"  
  
"That I love you." Hiyama struggled but managed to kiss the rim of the clenched jaw line. "You'd like that wouldn't you? To be able to stop playing these games. To be together. . .like a hetro- couple? To have an unbreakable love that could do anything beyond the stars? A love that could look past. . .all of the pain and devastation you've caused for yourself and others?" Hiyama stopped to catch what little breath he had left and sat silently as he waited for some type of response.  
  
Seventeen gazed ahead, as if in some trance. Sighing through his nose he turned his upper lip and nipped Hiyama's ear. "To love is to control.And my devastation is made only to my liking and mine alone. If I let you go. . .you'd only destroy me." He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller figure and fell. Fell into the dream he'd been having ever since he had started his experiment with Hiyama.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Misty arrangements of clouds scatter the deep blue sky in a parallel universe of yesterday as smooth violins begin to play the song everyone has heard but never remember. Two figures commence in a low laugh as they dance in tune with the music. They speak. Both are men.  
  
"Haven't we had this dream before, my love?" says a downy voice from the shorter form.  
  
"Yes, but why should it matter? We are together as I told you we would be. What little faith you had when I told you we would always be together." The taller man's voice was lower in tone than the other's but it still held the love.  
  
"How dare you mock me? You will have to be punished for pointing out your lover's faults." Is heard from the smaller man jokingly. They collapse to the floor of the meadow that they had been dancing in and begin to play childishly with eachother.  
  
Soon enough the playing turns into rough and ordeal sex. The moans of both men take over the sounds of nature. Erotic scenes follow coarse violin solos. The image of the two men begins to get clearer and clearer, as if a video camera is zooming in with each breath.  
  
The men are now visible. As he suspected, he is the taller man and Hiyama, the shorter.  
  
~The Dream Ends With the Sound of a Long Orgasm~  
  
Hiyama had fallen asleep by the time Seventeen opened his eyes to the reality that was his own. He used his hand to remove his own fallen hair from his face. Trying not to do what he, oh so loathed, he looked up to force back his ever entrapped tears. His eyes wandered back down to the beauty in his arms. A flood of pink invaded his cheeks as he looked down to their naked bodies that were touching one another's. Not that they had never touched before. This felt different. It wasn't forced. Somehow he knew. He knew Hiyama was giving himself to him, at least for that moment. "Hiyama? Wake up, its time to get out and get ready for bed." He waited for Hiyama to stir, but instead was left with no movement. "Hiyama? Wake up." Still no response was made. Getting a little nervous he lifted more of Hiyama's body above the water.  
  
Hiyama began to move his head back and forth lazily and opened his jade colored eyes. "What?"  
  
"You scared me. I thought. . ." he cleared his throat and began to get them both out of the water. He grabbed a large red cotton towel and wrapped it around both of them as Hiyama wrapped his arms around him for standing support.  
  
"I miss it."  
  
"Miss what?" Seventeen began to dry Hiyama's hair softly as he tried to listen to his answer.  
  
"Walking." Hiyama dropped his head to look at his beaten legs. "I won't be doing that anytime soon." He found himself, once again, latching on to Seventeen to hold his ground. A sharp pain ran through Seventeen's chest. The guilt was always too much for him. But he couldn't let it show. He couldn't remove the mask of the heartless bastard to reveal the torn monster he was. "I guess not. . .But that's why I'm here, right?" He lifted Hiyama and returned to the bedroom. He placed Hiyama on the small chair while he removed the old sheets and put fresh ones on.  
  
'Other than being raped and imprisoned. . .I have it a lot better than other victims. I get new sheets. . .' but it was more than that and Hiyama knew it. The most pain caused to him was that outside and inside his body but when it came to everything else, he was taken care of by Seventeen. But this still does not excuse anything.  
  
"We're all set." Seventeen said once he placed the old sheets in the hamper in the smaller closet of the bedroom. Seventeen looked over to Hiyama who was looking right back at him and biting his lip. He approached him slowly to see if he would remove eye contact. He did no such thing and even raised his head when they were at closest range. "Tonight we sleep." He watched as Hiyama's face grew soft and overflowed with shock. "Besides, I have an early meeting with the board. Wouldn't want to go looking tired." He grabbed a pair of boxers from a nearby drawer and slipped them up Hiyama carefully. He then took his body and placed him under the warm blanket they both shared. After slipping under the cover himself, he turned out the light and wrapped an arm around Hiyama.  
  
"What would you do if I died?" asked the voice of his love.  
  
Seventeen remained silent and removed his arm. The sharp pain returned. This time it was the feeling. . .the feeling of showing no feeling or expressing the feelings that built up inside to the point of no return. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to find warmth in the new sheet on his side of the bed.  
  
"I wouldn't care either." Hiyama spoke the words of truth as best he could without moving so that the sheets could not rub against him.  
  
The night was cold.  
  
Son House  
  
Trunks muttered incoherently from under the turned up covers of his shared bed with Goten. Goten watched him sleep from the mirror he was looking into as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He smiled to himself and spat out the toothpaste remains from his mouth. Turning off the pipe and drying his mouth, he returned to the sun filled room to wake up his lover.  
  
Goten kneeled down on the floor to Trunks and continued to watch him sleep. His lavender hair fell neatly around his tanned face and greatly complimented his long lashed lids. Beneath the lids is where he found the oceans that he could drown in for all of time, the crystal blue orbs always had a power over him ever since they were younger. He loved his Trunks and did anything for him.  
  
His finger traced an invisible line across Trunks' forehead and down the left side of his face. "Wake up you." He whispered playfully. He moved closer as Trunks began to rub his eyes with closed fists.  
  
"No, I need more sleep." Trunks grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head to block out any form of light from his eyes. While drifting back into sleep he felt a large tug at his pants. He groaned loudly as he felt a set of lips making their way up his leg. "Why do you always do this?" he whined further by kicking his unoccupied leg. Trunks brought the covers up to see what was going on. Beneath the covers was a bushel of dark hair coming closer and closer to him. Dragged out moans escaped him as he felt himself being played with in Goten's mouth. He used his hand to guide Goten along faster and lengthier. "Goten, please." He was growing hard and Goten's games were causing him great pain.  
  
Goten's hot breath blew across Trunks' sack as he continued pumping the stiffness in and out of his mouth. He felt it growing soft and swollen with each blow. His mouth made its way to the tip where he let his tongue roam freely. Sensing his spouses torment, he removed his lips to place his hand. Slowly he began to move his closed hand up and down Trunks. He used his other hand to crutch Trunks' leg away from the source of action.  
  
Trunks screamed in rapture as he felt himself reaching release. He tilted his head backward and arched his back as he held on to the backboard for assistance. The peak was reached with a couple more movements and precious seed was spilled in a flash of white. Trunks panted hoarsely while Goten took his spot next to him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning." He breathed.  
  
"Good morning, Trunks."  
  
Son Residence  
  
Pan had been up for about an hour but still she lay in bed. She examined the piece of thread she had been twirling around her fingers in most interest. Setting down the thread on her night stand, she decided to get up and get ready for the day. She sat up in bed and grabbed a rubber hair clip to hold her black hair back. With a sigh she placed her feet on the light blue carpet and walked onto the cold tile of her small bathroom.  
  
After brushing her teeth she turned on the knobs to the silver standing shower. She removed her long red T- shirt and her favorite black boxers that had the name 'Ryuu,' stitched into the lining. Her naked body crept into the steamy water and took awhile to get used to its warmth.  
  
Outside the shower she sensed movement. "Hello?" she called through shut eyes. "Anyone there?" A little worried she began to turn the shower lower and lower. Pan grabbed her orange towel and wrapped it around her soaking self. Carefully she stepped out of the shower and looked around. There seemed to be no one.  
  
"Aha!" yelled a feminine voice from behind her. Without turning around she knew this voice.  
  
"What are you doing here, Marron? You and your lesbian ways are getting the best of you and I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me while I am enjoying my shower." She smirked her all- knowing face and turned to face her friend who was not smiling.  
  
"Not funny, Pan. You know I'm not a lesbian. Unlike yourself." Marron watched as Pan picked up a brush and started to bring it through her hair. "Besides, it was only a dare for us to kiss so why are you being so cold hearted to me? You have been ever since the party."  
  
Pan mumbled silently to her self and set the brush down. "Why don't we just say that it's over with and do that? Pretend it never happened, okay?" the anger in her voice was present and Marron could feel it.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight with you. I just came to ask if you wanted to go and grab some breakfast with me. That's all." Marron grabbed her annoyed friend by the arm and pulled her close for a hug. "You're my best friend Pan and I love you as a friend. Nothing more." She pulled away to look at Pan again. "Let people think what they want. I'm only a girl taking out her best friend for something to eat. So what if my best friend happens to be a girl? It doesn't mean we have anything going on." Marron smiled and kissed Pan's forehead and let her go.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go but you have to wait until I'm done getting dressed. Go wait in the livingroom." Pan opened her drawers messily and started to put on her clothes in a hurry. She turned to see Marron's blonde hair disappear as she went farther down the stairs. 'I hate the feeling I get when ever I'm around her.' Pan felt like she should kick herself right there. 'I like boys! I like boys. I like boys!' Pan stumbled backwards as her right leg accidentally went into the left pant leg with her left leg in it. She grunted as her head hit the hard floor. 'I think I may need sisterly advice.'  
  
Marron had been waiting for some time now and was wondering if Pan would ever come down. Sometimes Marron laughed at the thought that Pan might be picking out what to wear just for her. It had been no secret among Marron and her older group of friends, she cared for Pan. She had also shared this with her other close friend, Bra. Bra had taken it well and had told her that she supported her all the way in her love for her step sister.  
  
Marron was snapped out of her day dreams as she looked up at the wooden staircase to see Pan trailing her way down the banister. She was surprised to see Pan wearing light colors, oppose her normal dark tones. She was fitted in a pale yellow tank top with a mint green opened over shirt on and light blue shorts. "I'm ready, let's go." Pan grabbed her friend in a hurry and ran out the door.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"My head." droned Vegeta as he held his forehead in pain. "Doesn't that girl ever slow down?" he redirected his eyes over to Goku who was getting him a cold washcloth to put on his head.  
  
"She's young, Vegeta. She has better things to do than just sit around the house all day. Especially in the summer. . ." Goku's saddened voice died out in the end as he handed Vegeta the cloth. He made his way over to the bedroom window. Outside he could see two small boys blowing small bubble with wands. He laughed silently and watched on. Two muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't seem like your hard headed self today, Kakkarot." Vegeta placed a small kiss on Goku's shoulder. "Are you troubled?" he tried to be sincere but it only sounded as if he was requesting more than an answer.  
  
"Why don't we go out anymore? Goku turned around to look Vegeta in the eyes, his own filled with tears. "You never have time for me anymore and when you do," Goku stopped to wipe away a tear and calm his breathing, "you always have something 'better' to do than to take out your queen of a husband. Right?"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow to this. He knew the situation was serious but he couldn't help finding the case humorous. There he was, at one time he was Vegeta: Prince of all Saiyans. Now he was a working father and husband, a husband to another man. And this man was acting like more of a woman than his old wife ever was. "Why don't we go out tonight?" He began to pet Goku's hand fondly.  
  
Goku's expression began to perk up with each touch. "I'd like that. I love going out with you, Vegeta. I love you." Goku pulled Vegeta's lips to his and shared a loving kiss with him.  
  
New York, Embassy hotel  
  
Takanori had taken a large amount of pictures the past couple of weeks that he and his family had been vacationing in New York. This has been their first time in America but it was a great experience none the less even though Takanori was the only one who could speak English.  
  
"Takanori, have you decided yet?" asked his sister Jo who had just gotten out of the steamy bathroom. She placed her wet towel on a rack behind the door of the bathroom. "Mom said it would be fine if we sent for him. Do you want to?"  
  
"No." he replied. Hiyama had missed the plane to New York and Takanori had given up on all the possible reasons why he didn't show. "He didn't want to come. I should have guessed." Takanori looked at his sister, she was looking back at him with sympathetic eyes. "Don't give me those eyes, Jo. It's obvious he doesn't share my feelings. Why would he have? I'm just the third wheel in the group anyway. He loves Hikaru more than he will ever love me. He likes girls, that's not how I swing though."  
  
Jo locked her arms around her brother tightly and pushed his hair back forcefully as tears ran down her face. "How could someone not love someone as caring, honest or as God damn nice as you? You have everything anyone would want and more. Stop beating yourself up over one little thing. And.I know he loves you! You're the guy he runs to when he's having a bad day. The guy he sneaks through the window of at night when he can't sleep. The guy he knows will never desert him. It's his fault he's not man enough to share his feelings with you. Not yours."  
  
Takanori watched as his sister got up and went outside on the balcony to have a cigarette. "If he loves me so much then why doesn't he call?" he thought out loud. 'But I guess he could be too ashamed. . .Never showing could be his reason for no communication.' A smile traveled across his face. 'If he does love me then he'll be at home waiting for me. Waiting to tell me the truth.'  
  
Diner  
  
"What are you going to order? I'm having hotcakes and eggs." Said Pan as she put down her menu to look at Marron who had finished deciding earlier.  
  
"A bagel and some coffee." From this Marron got a heavy sigh from Pan. "What is it?"  
  
"You barely eat. You know this place has small bagels. You need more meat on your bones, Mare." Pan fiddled with the fork and the spoon as she waited for the waitress to come back to the table so they could place their orders.  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much, Pan-chan." Marron giggled in a very childlike way that she knew drove Pan insane. She watched Pan give her the 'evil- eyes' and return to playing war with the utensils. "Since when have you stopped picking fights with me? You know you love to." She laughed once more.  
  
"Since I began to get irritated with the SERVICE around here." Pan was very hungry, having started her day late and was not about to tolerate any further forms of irritation. A waitress must have heard her outburst because there was suddenly one there to take their orders. After the orders were taken and the food was delivered the pair ate quickly, paid the bill and left.  
  
Walking along the quiet street Pan started to hum. Marron looked at her quizzically and nudged her arm. "What are you singing?"  
  
"A song that was on one of the CD's Hiyama burned for me. It is so useful to have an older nephew." Pan began to sing the song aloud when Marron identified it.  
  
"Oh, I know that song. It's from the 'Rainy Love' soundtrack. I love that movie but it always makes me cry." Marron made a sliding down movement with her index finger from the corner of her eye to indicate 'crying.' "And when's Hiyama coming back? I miss him."  
  
"He comes back in a couple of days actually. Takanori and he must be having a blast in New York. My brother told me he hasn't even called. That's not like him." Pan and Marron laughed together. "He's more of a baby than me."  
  
"And that's saying a lot." Marron kissed Pan's cheek jokingly. Her silver hair clip accidentally fell off so she bent over to pick it up.  
  
Not aware of what she was really looking at, Pan turned away from Marron. 'I did not just look up her skirt. I did not. Did not. . .Shit! I did!' Pan actually took her hand and slapped herself.  
  
"Are you okay, Pan-chan?"  
  
Seventeen's Apartment- Night  
  
Another long day at work had taken its toll on Seventeen. He put down his suit jacket and headed for the bedroom, as usual. On his way to the bedroom he stopped to remove the chair that was put underneath he doorknob incase worse came to worse and Hiyama could walk. He placed the chair down softly so that he would not disturb Hiyama if he had been sleeping. He turned the knob slowly and let the door open by itself. He gasped at the site he saw. The sheets were in a tangled mess and no body lay in between them. His eyes followed a trail of dry blood to the bathroom. He ran, following the marks into the bathroom.  
  
There, in the bathroom lay the unconscious Hiyama. Pills galore. They were scattered on the floor and buried in the sheet that Hiyama had wrapped around himself. Somehow he had managed to drag his body into the bathroom, found support on the sink basin and reached the pills in the medicine cabinet. "Hiyama! Hiyama wake up! You can't do this!" Seventeen grabbed Hiyama and shook him furiously trying to awake him.  
  
There was only one option. The hospital. Somehow he would have to get him treated there without anyone knowing what had really happened. He'd have to make up the story on the way there. Hiyama needed him more than ever. He lifted Hiyama up and was out of the door in a flash, leaving the sheet behind incase it proved to be evidence.  
  
Hospital  
  
"Please, right this way, Sir!" instructed a nurse as she directed him to place Hiyama on a stretcher. "He's in our hands now. Please follow Mr. Hahn into that room over there. We're contacting his parents right now."  
  
'Great, now I'm going to be questioned. I'll be fine if I just go along with everything I've been rehearsing.' Seventeen was seated in a small room with a man who looked about his age.  
  
"Hello Mr.. . .Hmmm. . .There seems to be no last name here. Is Seventeen alright with you?" asked Mr. Hahn as he straightened out a bunch of paper and tested a pen to see if it wrote.  
  
"Seventeen is fine." There was no sign of anxiety in his voice and he hoped it would only remain that way.  
  
"Alright, Seventeen. Can you tell me how this happened?"  
  
"No, I found him in my apartment when I got home. I must have left the door unlocked which I sometimes do."  
  
"Do you know this boy?"  
  
"Yes, he is my ex- husband's son. I dropped him off at the airport about three and a half weeks ago and I had thought he had been in New York all this time. You can imagine my state of shock when I found him in my apartment."  
  
"Yes, that must have been something. Can you tell me where you found him?"  
  
"In my bathroom. Lying on the floor."  
  
"Would you be willing to let anyone go there to examine what you claim? In your apartment?"  
  
"It would be no problem." Seventeen glanced at his watch and looked up to Mr. Hahn again for any more questions.  
  
"Then I have no other questions than a request that you fill out these forms in the waiting room. Thank you for your time."  
  
Seventeen took the forms and headed to the waiting room. 'I have nothing to worry about. They should be done by now. They work fast.' Seventeen knew he had more evidence that they needed in his home to put him away for a long time. On his way to the hospital he dropped off a note to his friend to tell him to gather the guys and clean up his mess. His friends were mindless co- workers who would do anything to be him and for him. His slaves.  
  
He set down the clipboard that held the papers on his crossed legs and began to fill them out. The pen he had slipped from his hand. As he bent down to pick it up he heard a familiar tune escalating from somewhere outside the hospital walls. He rose from his seat and looked outside the pane glass window. There stood a poor man on the street corner playing on his broken down violin. At first he could not place the song. He began to smile uncharacteristically in thought.  
  
His eyes opened wide. 'It can't be. . .It's the violin playing from my dream. . .' Seventeen closed his eyes in defeat. 'If he dies. . .I'll die with him. Maybe then we can be together.'  
  
Son Residence  
  
"Vegeta could you get that for me?" Goku yelled from the bedroom as he heard the phone ring. He was getting ready for his dinner with Vegeta and nothing could make him happier. He listened intently as Vegeta began to talk on the phone. Soon he heard the phone click and hurried foot steps up the stairs. Vegeta appeared in the doorway. "What is it, Hun? Almost ready to go?"  
  
"We can't go to dinner tonight!" Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him out of the room and tried to get him down the stairs. Vegeta stopped and hit himself. "We're saiyans! We can fly! Come on!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! You promised me dinner!" Goku yelled, almost in tears.  
  
"Our grandson is in the hospital! The brats are on their way now! Fuck dinner!" Vegeta touched off and hovered, waiting for Goku. "Are you coming or not?! I don't have time for this!" He watched as Goku joined him. They nodded to eachother and flew into the night sky toward the hospital.  
  
The night is young.  
  
So? Did you like that Chapter? Want me to write more? Review if you do. That's always nice. ~Kelcey 


	5. Pain of the Coma

I am trying to get into a new habit in which I start writing a new chapter after I post one. Without any further a due: My next chapter.Brawl! NOTE: I am not a doctor, do not flame me for medical inaccuracy.  
  
NOTE: OMK! Why didn't you remind me?!? Listen, due to some errors that I cannot fix now: Pan is 13 (two years older than her initial age in this fic.) Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from DBZ/GT do not belong to me. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to Lisa Stewart (my friend.)  
  
Symbols: '= thought, "= talking, *= action, A/N= Authors Note(s)  
  
Chapter Four: Pain of the Coma  
  
Hospital  
  
"It seems that he is suffering from drug over dosage, internal bleeding, and infected wounds. He has a dislocated shoulder, bone fractures in his wrists, legs, and ribs. And his legs are hanging on by threads, I'm surprised he made it back to West City alive from God knows where he was before." Said the doctor to the concerned and heart broken parents of one Hiyama Son. The doctor turned back to the quarters of the patient while reviewing his clipboard. Before he went through the white painted steel doors he threw a mess of words over his shoulder, "Make sure the first things that don't come out of your mouth when you see your son are, 'Who raped you?' Please." With that he returned to his stationed part of the wing.  
  
Trunks and Goten had been the first of the family to arrive, minus Seventeen. Trunks' face was red from all of the lost tears he had been pouring out over the past hour. Goten, on the other hand, was furious and was determined to find out what the hell was going on. Goten wasn't thinking clearly while in the waiting room. Waiting to hear any bit of news he could, good or bad. Several times he had nudged Trunks away from him whenever he got too close.  
  
"How could this happen, Goten? How could this happen to our son? Our son?" Trunks held his head in frustration as he let out shrieks of pain and continued to cry. "This is not the way things were supposed to be.He was supposed to be in New York. He packed his bags, I saw him! And--" Trunks was silenced by Goten who had had enough of his ramblings while he was trying to think.  
  
"Trunks! Just shut up! Do you think I didn't know this? Just sit down and calm down before you drive me crazy." Goten took a shaky breath and made downward movements with his hands, signaling he himself was trying not to loose his temper. "Just sit down, Trunks."  
  
Trunks' emotions were going out of control. "What the fuck did you just say to me, Goten? Since when have you disregarded my feelings like that?! I really don't see the need for any negativity in this room. You're not even here for Hiyama. You're just here for the thrill, right? That's all you ever wanted. That's why you always push us away at home, ever since that police position was given to someone else---"  
  
"That's enough, Trunks! You know I care about Hiyama! And you! So don't give me this bullshit. And what about you? Always spending money we don't have on useless junk you wear for a day or clothes you force me to wear? And how you always ask me to ask your parents for money because you're ashamed? It's not my fault you couldn't hold your liquor, got knocked up, had a baby, told me it was fine if I quit my job but then you turn around and quit yours so I have to support us again?!'" Goten was slapped hard across the face at the end of his sentence by Trunks who was crimson with anger and embarrassment. Trunks was about to get ready to start the fight up again when Seventeen stepped in.  
  
"Don't Trunks." He said softly in Trunks' ear. Trunks began to sob harder into Seventeen's strong shoulders. "You're both just upset over your son. It's alright." Seventeen kissed the top of his lavender covered head. He brought his hand up and down Trunks' back to calm him down. "Breathe Trunks. Breathe for me. You're going to be alright." His words were soothing and were working on Trunks.  
  
Goten didn't bother look over to his husband and his ex. He could envision what was happening behind him. He focused outside. The rain was relieving some of his rage and maybe it could help it all go away. All of the guilt, pain, and hard times altogether. Now that things were out in the open there was no putting them back. His relationship with Trunks had been going downhill in a spiral of thorny mistakes. 'I didn't have to take it that far.' Goten looked behind him to see Trunks wearily tucked underneath the comfort of Seventeen's arm. 'But he didn't have to either.'  
  
Seventeen had finished filling out the given forms two hours ago and was left with nothing to do but try to be of some help to Trunks. It sickened him to say that he had missed his ex- husband from the time that they had been apart. It also caused an inconvenience since he did take advantage of the son he had helped him raise. 'At least it isn't incest. He isn't my son.'  
  
"We're sorry we're late! Is he okay? What happened?" Goku ran into the waiting room first but slowed down with the warning from a nurse. Vegeta came slowly behind him and stood for a moment to study what was going on in the silent room. From his left he could see Goten looking distraught, gazing outside the window. Further to the right he saw his son in the arms of his former lover, asleep.  
  
"Hiyama is being taken care of as we speak, Sir." Seventeen directed to Goku who was walking over to Goten but stopped to nod and smile at Seventeen from his response.  
  
"What happened? Please tell me, son." Goku watched as Goten continued to ignore his presence. Deciding to figure out what he was looking at, Goku followed his gaze. He looked outside to see a man and a woman outside in the pouring rain, neither with an umbrella. They stood together and had eachother fastened into a breath taking kiss. He looked at Goten's face in disbelief. There, on his left cheek lay a red hand imprint. Goku made his way over to Vegeta, shaking his head in his revelation.  
  
"They are having problems." Vegeta stated his comment as a fact. "I knew something was wrong. Their bond feels almost diminished." Vegeta saw the look of concern upon his love's face. "Kakkarot," he held Goku's chin up to meet his eyes. , "we are only here to be here for our grandson. We didn't come to discuss their life story of how their marriage isn't working out. Promise you won't interfere." Vegeta grabbed Goku's face as he was about to turn it. He pulled Goku close and kissed him roughly. Coming back for air, he pressed their foreheads together. "Promise me, Kakkarot."  
  
Goku nodded his head in acceptance to the fact that this was not his business. He followed Vegeta to a seat beside Seventeen where they waited.  
  
Some time after, assisted by Krillin, Marron and Pan had made their way to the hospital as well as Bulma and ChiChi. The doctors and nurses that spilled back and forth into Hiyama's room were too much for some and they were the ones to leave. Those left were Goten, Trunks, Seventeen, Marron, Pan, Goku and Vegeta. Soon enough Goku and Vegeta started to get up to return home.  
  
"Sure, go home. You're just like the rest of them. Leave, see if I care." Goten said from his position at the window. Those had been the first words spoken from him since his fight with Trunks.  
  
"Goten, we care deeply about Hiyama and you boys but we also have to pay our bills. We have work tomorrow and now that I think about it, so do you." Goku pulled on his light blue jacket and pulled the hood up to prepare him for the rain. "And I hope you and Trunks work things out. I know you guys can." Goku turned to meet an angry face from Vegeta. He was being pulled out of the room when Goten grabbed his other arm.  
  
"Dad, please don't do that." He said softly as Vegeta let Goku out of his grip to hear what he was talking about. Before Goku could ask him what he meant he answered. "Don't act like you know what's going on in Trunks' and my life because you have no idea." Goten faced Vegeta as he finished his conversation with his father. "We can't all have princes can we?" his tone was cold and very unlike his kind nature. Attempting to return to his seat he was grabbed forcefully by Goku.  
  
"Goten! Why would you say something like that? You and Trunks are different than Vegeta and me. You can't compare two different things and make one better than the other." Goku exclaimed at his son who only looked at him emotionless.  
  
"Better? Who said your relationship was better? I never had to divorce a loving wife for a cold hearted bastard who only wanted to get me in bed because he was having problems with his own wife." Goten spat at the two.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! "Came from behind him from Trunks who was now awake. "To yell at me is one thing but leave our fathers out of this."  
  
"Thank you Trunks but I can handle this." Goku placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder and let go to return to Goten but Vegeta had beaten him to it in a flash. There, in the middle of the waiting room floor was Vegeta and Goten wrestling, to what it looked like the death. Everyone had figured that it was this way or blast down the hospital walls.  
  
"You ungrateful brat! Your father is only trying to help you and you turn around and throw it in his face?!" Vegeta growled from his dominant position.  
  
"You must be pretty proud to be on top Vegeta." Goten struggled but managed to force Vegeta on the bottom. "Just as I thought, the smaller man is always pushed to the bottom. I may be smaller but I always win the top. *sigh* I wonder how your sex life is from down there." Goten mused in Vegeta's anger. With a slip of his right palm Goten crashed to the floor and was punched straight down by Vegeta's mighty blow.  
  
Vegeta rose from the floor and beckoned for Goku to leave with him. Goku looked down to where his son lay seconds ago, but now had left through the window and sighed. He kissed Trunks goodbye, bid farewell to Seventeen and woke up the sleeping girls to go home.  
  
Trunks ran to the window and stuck his head outside. 'What's happened to you, Goten?' Trunks felt a light hand on his shoulder. He smiled and touched the hand lightly. "I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would do if you weren't." Trunks laughed softly. "You pulled through for once."  
  
Seventeen exchanged the laugh and kissed Trunks again. "I guess so." He wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck in which he held onto. "I thought you guys were going to be better off than us. Not worse." His voice was serious and held meaning. "I was always the one to start too." He turned Trunks around to face him. "Too bad I found that out now, huh?"  
  
Trunks fell into Seventeen's arms once more and held him tightly. He pulled away as he heard his name called by a nurse. He walked over to her with Seventeen. "Mr. Son, your son is in stable condition but we are not sure how long his coma will last. It may take a few days or it might take a few weeks. That's all we can tell you for now." The nurse hurried along back into the room with a tray of supplies.  
  
"I have time." Trunks whispered so that only Seventeen could hear him. "Please, go home. I need to do this by myself. I am his mother after all." His smile was not present this time. Seventeen nodded and grabbed his coat to leave.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
As he sat beside Hiyama on the third day after his arrival to the hospital, Trunks began to hums lowly. His hand brushed a strand of loose hair from his son's eyes and removed it at a quicker pace. 'His hair is so flat, like mine.What happened to his normal spiky and upright hair like Gote---' Trunks had not been on speaking, let alone seeing terms, with his husband for the past few days after their argument.  
  
A tear rolled down Trunks' face in thought about it all. Things weren't well in Pleasantville and he was afraid they never would be.  
  
A strange groaning noise was heard from above Trunks' line of vision. Picking his head up from his scrunched position he found that Hiyama was tossing and turning in bed while obviously cringing with the pain he was getting for landing on his wounds. Trunks rose up and called a nearby nurse for help. This was all too much for him./ This was the first time Hiyama had been moving more than an inch.  
  
"He's moving? Good then, Mr. Son, please wait outside." Said the doctor as he grabbed the check board from the front of the bed.  
  
Trunks left in a hurry in hope that the faster he got out the sooner his son would be able to come back home.  
  
Several hours passed three or four and Trunks was restless. "Oh!" Trunks thought out loud as he reached in his coat pocket for his cell phone. "I can't believe I didn't call his friends. What kind of dad am I?" his words came out right after the other in haste.  
  
"You're a great father. What other dad would spend the night in this lousy hospital three days straight?" Seventeen winked at Trunks who looked surprised to see him there and was now in full alert.  
  
"I just have to," Trunks held up his phone and pointed to it to show he needed to make a call or two.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll wait." Seventeen took a seat in the waiting room across from Trunks on the red leather seats and grabbed a nearby newspaper to entertain himself until Trunks was finished with his calling.  
  
Trunks had dialed the number a few times before and remembered it faintly. Soon enough he had a dial tone. Takanori's mother picked up.  
  
"Hello?" "Yes, Ms. Mitsui.This is Trunks Briefs, Hiyama's father." "Oh! Mr. Briefs.I'm sorry Hiyama didn't show at the airport. Was he held back? I tried to call but I did not have your cell phone number and you never answered your home phone.Hello? Mr. Briefs?" "Oh.yes, sorry. I just called to say that Hiyama is in the hospital right now. That's where I am right now." "Is he alright? What happened?" "He.*chokes*" "No, it's alright. I understand and.we'll be back in a flash. I promise." "Please don't--" "No! It's no problem. Takanori would want to come to see him. He's miserable without him here." "Fine then. See you." "Bye Mr. Briefs."  
  
(NOTE: The conversation was in Japanese because as I said before: Takanori's mom is not good with English.as am I with Japanese ._.;;) Ms. Mitsui hung up her phone and brought her hands up to her face. "That poor boy and his fathers too.I wonder what happened." Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of smooth hands grabbed her shoulders and young lips kissed her cheek.  
  
"Who was that, Mom?" Takanori retrieved the apple he had thrown on the bed and began to peel it with the knife on the bedside table of the hotel room.  
  
"It was Hiyama's father." Takanori stopped what he was doing but never let his eyes leave the apple. "Hiyama's in the hospital, I'm sorry Taka." He stood up and stood still on the carpeted floor surrounding him. His mind was racing with all of the possibilities that could have gotten his love into the hospital. "I told his father that we are going back. We can leave as soon as you want."  
  
"Then what are we still doing here?"  
  
Trunks had just gotten off of the phone with Hikaru's father and was still waiting for someone to come out of Hiyama's room with news. "Forgot about me?" Seventeen called out as if they were a million miles away from eachother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seventeen. I'm a bit out of it." His tired laugh did not fool Seventeen. He wrapped his arm around the distraught father. "Hiyama's friends are on their way. I bet that would make him happy." Trunks received a peck on the forehead from Seventeen and decided to tell him the rest of the days events. "He's conscious."  
  
Seventeen pulled away and looked at him in disbelief. "It's only been three days. Are you sure?" The thought of Hiyama returning to what was left of his life was awkwardly objectionable to Seventeen.  
  
"You sound as if you want him to remain how he is." Trunks was now laughing naturally and this brought somewhat of a smile on to Seventeen's face. Speak of the Devil, the doctor was finally out of Hiyama's room. Trunks stood up quickly to hear what ever he had to say. "Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Son, you have some kid there. He's going to be just fine. But I would like you to go in there and tell him to get some rest because he's refusing to sleep." The doctor smiled but the smile looked somewhat, displaced upon his wrinkled face.  
  
"Thank you, doctor!" Trunks ran inside his son's room. He looked very pale and emaciated above the thick blue hospital sheets. His black hair was now help with a small clip in the back and he seemed to be staring into.nothingness. "Hiyama?"  
  
Hiyama snapped out of his daydreaming and focused his attention on the voice that was calling him. "Dad?" He watched as his father approached him slowly with tears in his eyes. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry." He was hugged tightly but soon released when Trunks remembered his fragile state. "Who else is here?"  
  
"Well, the hospital could only allow so many people in so others decided to visit once I left." Trunks watched as Hiyama's face stayed the same as before, emotionless. "But an unexpected guest showed up." Trunks smiled brightly, trying to let some sunshine into the darkened room. "Seventeen's here as well." Hiyama hid his face with his dark hair as it surrounded his bent head. Trunks could see increasing tear drops pour onto his turquoise gown. "Hiyama! What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" Trunks wrapped himself around the boy once more.  
  
Hiyama removed himself from his grip and dried his tears. His beautiful emerald eyes shone like jewels as he looked out the window, past his father's face. "We wouldn't want his visit to be in vain, do we? Send him in."  
  
"Only if you promise to rest afterwards." "I promise." He said half heartedly. He wasn't tired. He had been sleeping for how many days now and wasn't planning on spending another one unaware of what was going on around him.  
  
Trunks kissed Hiyama's forehead and left the room with a smile on his face, just the way Hiyama likes him.  
  
Several minutes passed and Seventeen still had not entered the room. Soon there was a scramble of footsteps heard from outside the door. They stopped awhile after and two feet could be seen from under the doorway.  
  
He turned the doorknob slowly, knowing all eyes would be on him as soon as he was in view. The door opened fairly quiet but that did not block out the invisible racket of fear inside of him. The door was opened. There he was, in one piece and without a care. He was alive and well. "How nice of you to grace me with your presence." Hiyama said coldly.  
  
"Well? What did you want to see me for? I have better things to do." Seventeen shot back and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You're the one who came to see me." Hiyama's voice was a little softer now as Seventeen came closer to him. "Why is that?"  
  
"Why is that what?" Seventeen wasn't looking at him, he couldn't.  
  
"Why have you been coming to see me?"  
  
"It would seem all too suspicious if I didn't. I am the one who brought you here after you tried to kill yourself in my bathroom." He took a seat beside Hiyama and rested his elbow on the cot. "You should have tried the good drugs I had under the mattress. That would have killed you faster."  
  
"Don't say things that you don't mean."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I mean it."  
  
"Stop it already!" Hiyama yelled very uncharacteristically. "I know you love me." Hiyama's eyes burned through Seventeen's as he finally exchanged glances with him. "You could have hid my body or finished the job." Seventeen tried to turn away but Hiyama grabbed his face to keep his attention. "The last days we had were much different from the beginning, you spared me because hurting me hurts you. I could feel you restraining every time you thrusted into me. And when you held me all those times in the tub, you always made sure you had me safe and tight above the water. I know you dream about me because no matter how much my mind tells me to forget you, my dreams prove that in my heart I care about you. That I love you."  
  
Seventeen's eyes grew wide as he heard these words from Hiyama. He couldn't speak or breathe.  
  
//The truth hurts so intensely that it makes me bleed  
  
This comatose of yours is such a rush of ecstasy//  
  
Seventeen felt their faces about to make contact but he did not pull away. Hiyama's soft lips pressed against his. He was pulled onto the small bed and wrapped his arms around Hiyama's waist. Hiyama began to glide his tongue across Seventeen's lips and it was hungrily accepted. Hiyama almost fell backwards from the intensity of the kiss. He began to force back and cause their bodies to clash hardly against eachothers. Hiyama cried out in pain as he felt the wounds underneath his bandages. Seventeen slowed down the pace and kissed his neck lovingly, something that was new and much appreciated.  
  
Feeling the need to be loved again Hiyama brought their lips together once again and was having his hair being smoothed back by Seventeen. Seventeen was in a mess of feelings right now but it didn't matter because the one he was expressing now was the one he had been having the most trouble with. "Why are you doing this? Don't you care about what I did to you?" Their faces were mere inches apart and Hiyama didn't look at all distressed by the questions.  
  
"If you love me, what else matters? Me loving you is just the same." Yet again the two were in a disarray of kissing and infectious bites.  
  
Disregarding his concerns that this was a mere aftershock and that the love festival he was enjoying would soon end, Seventeen gave into the misty love.  
  
// The cruelty of his heart's desires drive me mad  
  
Don't give in to it's rapid pull and leave me cold//  
  
I know you guys are going to kill me for putting Hiyama and Seventeen together but I like it that way ^_^ And.don't get your hopes up just yet, there is defiantly going to be some HiyamaxTakanori in here. Have no fear! ~Dai 


	6. Chapter 5

Hola Amigos! This is the *drum roll music* Fifth Chapter! A lot of things happen here and this chapter is fast (still seven pages though) in terms of events so try to keep up. ALSO!: 'Son House' is the home of Trunks and Goten and 'Son Residence' is Vegeta's and Goku's. I know it means the same thing but bare with me.- Marron is in this. And she's Pan's best friend in this since Bra is her step sister.  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from DBZ/GT do not belong to me. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to Lisa Stewart (my friend.) **I might even ask people if they'd like their own OC to be a walk on in the fic, might sound corny but HEY!**  
  
Symbols: '= thought, "= talking, *= action, A/N= Authors Note(s)  
  
Takanori hurried down the long hospital hallways and into the third ward where his friend was being held. He approached the desk where a young nurse met his eyes. "Hello, I am Takanori Mitsui. I'm here to see Hiyama Son."  
  
The nurse flipped through a pile of bunched up papers. "Ah, yes. Mr. Mitsui he is right through that door. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." The nurse smiled and went back to loudly clapping her gum inside her mouth.  
  
Takanori approached the room slowly, not knowing what state to find his friend in. 'Please be alright.' He opened the door slowly to see Hiyama in a bed with both of his legs suspended by leg supports hanging from the ceiling. As he got closer he could see the rest of the bandages around his hands and torso. He was obviously sleeping because he was making little whimpering noises. "You're so cute when you sleep." He whispered, half hoping Hiyama could hear him and half not.  
  
Suddenly, he began to feel a hand caressing his lower back and near his end. He looked around slowly to see it was Hiyama's hand and when he turned back there was a small smile on Hiyama's lips. "I missed you." He whispered back into the dark room.  
  
Takanori went red and thought that this was too good to be true. "I've missed you too. I was so worried when I found out." The look on Hiyama's face grew distressed. Takanori pressed his fore finger to his own lips and placed it on Hiyama's. "New York wasn't the same without you."  
  
Hiyama kissed the finger a little more passionately than anyone should kiss a finger. Takanori let out a faded gasp and pulled his finger away. He watched as his friend pulled him by the shirt collar towards him and began to lick his lips. A bulge was beginning to form in his pants as their lips met. Hiyama was unexpectedly rough when it came to kissing.  
  
Hiyama's hand roamed through Takanori's thick blonde hair, down his back and around his waist where he cupped his stiffness. He enjoyed it when Takanori moaned in his mouth and proceeded with his groping. "You know," he parted ", these leg supports would give you perfect access. They spread my legs right apart." His nimble fingers unzipped the tight fitting black jeans.  
  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you. Aren't your legs broken?"  
  
"Just small fractures, the doctor said they would heal faster this way. Don't worry, I know you wouldn't hurt me." Hiyama bit Takanori's bottom lip seductively and licked his chin as his tongue moved downward. Takanori's shirt bunched up from the fast motion in which Hiyama began to suck on his swollen tip. "But your friend here might." Hiyama drove the length further into his mouth that was dripping with precum.  
  
Takanori pressed Hiyama's head further down with his hand. Watching him from his half- laying position and sucking his cock urged him on to his climax. "Please don't stop." He begged Hiyama with breath taking results as he continued to grind the cock with his mouth.  
  
Just as Takanori was about to release into Hiyama's mouth the door sprung open. "Hiyama! Are you o--" Hikaru stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her two male friends in a sexual transaction. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Hikaru closed the door behind her quickly with her face flushed.  
  
"Ah.ah." Takanori tried to get his voice back from the pleasure he was receiving from Hiyama who didn't even raise his head when they were interrupted. "I think we should sto--- stop before anyone else co--"  
  
"Comes?" Hiyama lifted his head up for a second to give his meaning of the word he really meant with out explaining. "I wish you would already, I could have sworn you were going to before she came in." Hiyama sighed heavily. "I guess I'll have to get you started up again."  
  
Takanori pulled away before Hiyama could go back and zipped his pants back up. "No, we have to stop." He brushed a golden strand away from his face and looked at Hiyama.  
  
"But I'm not done." Hiyama looked at the large roundness in his friend's pants. "And you're still up." He let his lips kiss the area softly. His tongue lashed out against the rough fabric, moistening it more than it already was. "I want you." His dazzling eyes looked up at Takanori and pleaded for more.  
  
"Not here. When you get out I'll be waiting for you. You only have a couple more days and besides, I have to go out there and explain to Hikaru. She's probably having a seizure." Takanori ran out of the room fast, leaving a very sex hungry Hiyama. 'I want to be with him but another slip in could be bad. I wonder why he was so open about his feeling for me.Last time he made it clear that he wasn't interested in guys.I guess during the last month a lot of things have changed.'Takanori closed his eyes and slid his hand down to his crotch where he grasped it tightly in the secluded hallway. 'That felt so good.' He let go of his semi- hardened self as he heard the sound of high heels coming down the hall towards him. It was Hikaru.  
  
"I thought you were going to play fair! But having sex with him when I'm less than one mile away? He's even hurt for crying out loud!" Hikaru's face was more disappointed than angry. "He chose you didn't he?" She sank to the floor slowly and held her face in her hands.  
  
Takanori sat on the floor with her. "No, I actually don't know what's going on with him. He seems so.sex crazed. I won't deny that I liked it but it was like it wasn't him. And we didn't have sex, we just had a friendly."  
  
"Come off it." Hikaru laughed hopefully. "You loved it." They both laughed and exchanged a friendly embrace. "How was New York?"  
  
-Son House-  
  
Trunks propped his elbows up on the washing machine in the laundry room of their house. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and began to unload the rest of the clothes from the basket. "It's really hot in here." The voice came from behind him. He turned around to see his husband, Goten.  
  
"Hey, baby. When did you get in?" Trunks received a hug from Goten and his sprits raised a little just seeing him.  
  
"Just now." Goten seemed distant and vague as his eyes seemed to settle everywhere but Trunks' face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Trunks put down the clothes he was about to put in the washer and looked at Goten with concern.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything's great.I just got a new job offer." He said proudly.  
  
"That's great!" Trunks gave him another hug and scratched his head slightly. "When do you start?"  
  
"In about a month." The answer wasn't very clear to Trunks.  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"Because the job is in California.They want me to familiarize myself with the area before I start working there. It's an immediate move." Goten didn't seem to drop or raise pitch at all, he was in the same mellow tone.  
  
"What? I hope you didn't accept because." Trunks looked up at the ceiling in frustration. "Goten, it's out of the question. You can't just expect us to pack up and leave our family behind while you attend your new job in California! It's insane."  
  
"That's why I'm going alone." Trunks almost snapped his neck from turning to face Goten so fast. "You and I both know that this isn't going anywhere. Well, this is my chance to maybe start over.In California."  
  
"What are you saying?" Trunks was almost in tears. "You want a divorce?" He watched as Goten's head dropped. "Baby, we can work this out. I promise." Tears streamed down his face with fury. "I'm sorry, I'll try harder. Just don't leave me." Goten took him into his arms as his hands buried themselves into his back.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. You'll be fine." Goten reassured him and tried not to cry himself. 'Try to keep a straight face. You said you weren't going to cry. Be strong.' He told himself. Goten pushed Trunks away softly and cleared his throat. "To make it easier, I'm moving in with my mom for awhile. I have most of my things packed." He readjusted his light jacket and kissed Trunks on the forehead. He left with a slamming door.  
  
"Two marriages down the drain." Trunks dropped to his knees on the cold tile floor.  
  
-Son Residence-  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the steamy bath. He liked the way his hair felt after being washed several hundred times under hot water. A slight disturbance in the corner of his eye interrupted him. "Do you have to do that in this bathroom?"  
  
"I have to go! Besides, we have to hurry over to Bulma's so get out of the shower." Goku said as he began to zip down his pants in front of the navy blue toilet. He heard Vegeta let out an aggravated growl. "Stop whining, it's important. You won't believe what happened." Goku put the lid down, zipped up and washed his hands.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta grabbed his towel and began to dry off outside of the shower.  
  
"I can't tell you when you're like that. You know how I get." Goku blushed and let out a small whimper as he bit the top of his fist.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and wrapped the towel around himself. "Out with it."  
  
"Trunks and Goten are getting a divorce. Poor Trunks.I heard it was Goten's idea. I guess I should have seen it coming, he's been acting so out of character lately." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta. Vegeta was silent and hugged him back. "I would never want a divorce from you. But." he snuggled and nipped Vegeta's ear. "I think you and me should get counseling! What do you think?" Goku seemed overly cheery about it.  
  
"What? Do you even know what that is?" The uncomfortable face Goku was making showed that he really had no idea what it meant. "Counseling is something emotionally challenged heterosexual humans do when their marriage isn't working out." "But when I told Bulma about our problems she said we should take it." Goku was pushed away.  
  
"What problems? And why are you going around discussing our problems, Kakkarot?!?"  
  
"You know! How when we're you knowing, you can't.you know.get an erection."  
  
"I can perfectly well get an erection! Maybe it's YOU who don't turn me on!" Vegeta grabbed his discarded clothing from the floor and headed into the bedroom to change.  
  
"Vegeta! I was only trying to help!" Goku called after him but it was no use. He sighed and proceeded in their bedroom.  
  
Pan looked across her bed to meet her friends' nervous gaze. Removing the orange sucker from her mouth she sat upright. "What's wrong? You look like I'm going to eat you or something." Pan laughed light heartedly.  
  
Marron felt herself blushing all over and tried to open her mouth to speak. "I--- It's just that." She looked at Pan once more, she looked either concerned or annoyed. Marron spoke as she whipped her face away from Pan's sight, "Will you come with me to the Opening Ninth Grade Dance? As my date?!" Her heart was pounding so fast that she felt it was making it's way up her throat.  
  
"Okay." Pan replied simply and went back to eating her candy.  
  
"You will?" Marron looked back to her with shock. "You don't care what people might think?"  
  
"No, I don't so don't you. And." Pan gave Marron a very seductive smirk as she pressed her lips to Marron's cheek. "There will be a good night kiss." Pan fell backward with laughter as she watched Marron gasp with fear, still blushing. "You're so cute. And gullible. I won't kiss you but I will be wearing a tux. Deal?"  
  
Marron nodded her head and headed for the bedroom door. "Thanks, Pan- chan.I'll call you later." Marron closed the door behind her and made her way slowly down the stairs. 'What's wrong with me? I can barely walk!' She placed her hand on her red cheek that Pan had lightly touched with her lips. 'I want her to kiss me the real way.'  
  
Hospital -Two Days Later-  
  
Hiyama flipped through the television channels of his personal room set aimlessly. He really didn't care much for things such as that, not now. With so much to worry about. Hiyama closed his eyes tightly, trying not to let the tears out. He had heard it from his father that morning.  
  
// "Your dad and I are getting a divorce. I know how hard this is going to be on you but you have to understand that this is for the best."  
  
"Is it because of me being in the hospital?"  
  
"It had nothing to do with you. We've been having problems for awhile now. I also have to attend my new job in San Francisco, so you'll get to stay with your dad and the rest of the family. Just think of it as me taking a vacation."  
  
"Please don't smile when he's not. I hate that."  
  
"Hiyama, what are you talking about?" "I know this was your idea, I know dad wants to keep it together. You're always sad when you come back from trips, is it because you don't love us?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would you say something like that?!"  
  
"I hope dad finds someone better."//  
  
Hiyama rubbed his red cheek, the one where his father had slapped him. As far as he was concerned, he wanted to never see him again. Being in the hospital gave him a feeling of total and utter desolation. He wasn't able to see Seventeen or Takanori since they had been coming in too often and the doctor said it was interfering with his healing process.  
  
He turned his head as he heard footsteps at his door. "Hiyama? You awake, sweetie?" Trunks came through the door with Hiyama's thin blue jacket in his arms. "Time to go home." His voice was sweet and low, and his foot steps quick as he approached his son. "Are you ready?'  
  
"It seems like forever." He smiled. He threw the covers off of himself and slowly touched the hard cold floor with his bare feet. For the past few days he had been attending physical classes to help him walk and they appeared to be just what he needed. "Can I walk to the car, Dad?"  
  
"If it's okay with the doctor." Trunks turned to face the doctor who had just entered the room. "Is it alright for Hiyama to walk out to the car, Doctor?"  
  
"He seems to be doing fine, I don't see why not." The doctor patted Hiyama on the shoulder in passing. "Just be sure to take care of yourself, Hiyama." Hiyama thanked the doctor and followed Trunks out of the hospital and into the parking lot.  
  
Seventeen's Apartment  
  
The plan seemed so simple and would benefit him all the way. It had been proposed just two hours ago and it was already creating problems.  
  
//"Seventeen, I know you've heard about Goten and me. I also know that without a good father figure around that Hiyama might feel like he's missing out .I don't want to just throw this out there like this but.Will you move in with us?"//  
  
For one he would be able to get the best of both worlds, same age and youth. He would be escaping his loner life for awhile and would receive good cooking, from his former mate. He wouldn't deny the lack of life around without the two for the past years but things would obviously be different. Trunks has been with Goten, the until recently, loyal and sugary lover. And his former step son was now a very beautiful and mature young man.  
  
He slammed his fist on the counter as he caught his thoughts running away with him again. Thinking of Hiyama was not something out of the ordinary these days and he was getting sick of it. 'I can't get his taste out of my mouth. It's driving me crazy. So bittersweet and chillingly indispensable.' Running his long fingers across his lips brought small hope that he would be able to take the boy his way at least one more time.  
  
Mitsui Residence  
  
Takanori lay sprawled across his bed, still trying to wake up from the sleep he had fallen into. 'I can't believe I dozed off like that.' He lifted himself and began to rub his eyes. 'I'm supposed to be waiting for Hiyama to call me.' He turned to look at the clock and frowned. 'It's seven forty. He should be there by now.'  
  
Takanori got off his bed and repositioned in front of the large mirror behind his bedroom door. He began at his face and worked his way down to his feet. 'I don't look so bad.' He involuntarily turned around to get a back view and was pleased. Feeling the need to further explore his body, he removed his grey T-shirt slowly. He was not a very muscular boy but very fragile and petite. His face blushed a furiously as the hallucination of Hiyama standing behind him and holding him in a loving manner appeared before his eyes in the mirror.  
  
It all seemed so real, Hiyama touching his body demandingly and furnishing his neck with light kisses. The mirage's hand began to slide down his body and into his pants. He encouraged them by placing his own on top and a gasp signaled the destination was reached. The hand massaged his penis firmly and started to work faster, pushing him along to absolution.  
  
The phone rang and so ended his tryst with his beloved. Reality in a flash made him realize that some of his fascination was true, his hand was shoved down his pants and stimulating his now erected cock. 'Takanori, the phone is for you!' his sister called from outside the room.  
  
'Thanks! I got it!' he ran to the phone and grabbed it with his clean hand.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey stranger." "You're back! How does it feel to be home?" "Eh, it's okay." "You don't sound too sure. Is something wrong?" "Well, my dad's stuff is out and the place feels kind of." "Empty?" "Yeah. But I'm not going to worry about it. My dad says he has a surprise for me but I have a feeling it's not a thing." "That sounds good, you deserve a present." "That's for sure.It's been awhile since I've gotten something I wanted.Takanori?" "Uhm." "What is it?" "Okay.Well, since you're back I was wondering." "Oh.You want a little present too, don't you?" "No! You just got out! I was hoping we could take it slow." "But I want you. Don't yo want me?" "Of course but I'm sure you're father wouldn't approve of you doing any strenuous activity." "Who says my father has to know. I'll come over to your house tonight. I love you." ".What?" "You heard me, I love you." "I.I love you too and I'll see you tonight." "Bye for now." "Okay."  
  
Hiyama grinned seductively to himself in his mirror and soon started to laugh. 'I'm so stupid sometimes.' He smiled and looked back in the mirror. He combed his hair back and added some gel to give it a wet look. His hair was very fine now. The more he looked at himself, the more he looked like a girl. He sighed and turned away.  
  
He made his way out of his room and downstairs where his dad had been slaving over the oven for some reason or another. He found his dad in the dining room attempting to set the table but he looked to nervous to do anything. "Want me to help?"  
  
"Hiyama!" Trunks jumped with surprise and earned a suspicious look from his son. "Oh, yes please. I have to go check on the roast! I hope it hasn't burned!" Trunks was about to run into the kitchen when Hiyama stopped him.  
  
"The one I saw already finished on the counter?" he watched his dad relax and let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, what's all this fuss about? You're going crazy." He pulled out a chair for his dad to sit in and was accepted. "Everything has to be perfect tonight for my baby," Trunks placed a hand on Hiyama's cheek. "And his surprise. So!" Trunks shot up again. "I have to hurry and get everything on the table." 


End file.
